Oklahoma Sunsets and a Slice of Pie
by philtheduckmanistooace
Summary: Sequel to A Piece of Cake.  Set during the events of the book, Babydoll is trying to accept the events of her past, and who she is as a person. And, of course, how to deal with her feelings towards a certain Greaser. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I got kinda stuck for ideas. I haven't written this story out in advance, so any ideas you have, let me know! A poll for this story is up on my profile, and I'd really appreciate it if you took the time to take it...it'll let me know where I should go with this story in terms of twists and such lol...also, sorry there aren't any line breaks in here but the breaks I have don't work in FF for some reason O_o**

**This is a sequel to A Piece of Cake, so please read that first! :)**

**As always, reviews are very much appreciated...I think that's about it!**

**And the Outsiders belongs to SE Hinton.**

"Dal?" I called, cautiously stepping out into the yard, abandoning my place on the porch. He turned to me, his blue eyes sparkling from the thrill of a fight, his white-blond hair brushing his pale skin. I looked down at Pony who was sitting on the ground, talking with Soda, after a Mustang filled with Socs had jumped him.

"How ya been, Baby?" Dallas asked, walking toward me. That's when he got a good look at me. I still hadn't healed completely from the second beating I'd recieved from Bob Sheldon and his gang of Socs. When I'd lost conciousness just down the street from the DX two weeks ago, I thought that I wouldn't be waking up again. Now I realized how dramatic I'd been, but the bruises and cuts on my face were a harsh reminder of how serious the attack had been. I was several shades of blue and purple, and a couple of the injuries Bob's rings had given me were sure to scar. I was _definately_ not a sight for sore eyes.

"What're you doin' outta the cooler, Dal?" I asked, stepping back into the shade of the porch, and hoping the shadows would cover up most of the damage done to my face.

"Good behavior," he responded, lighting a cigarette, and joining me on the porch. "Got off early," he mumbled as he grabbed my chin and examined Bob's work, his eyes growing dark.

"Who the fuck did this to ya, Curtis? You look like shit," he remarked.

"Gee, thanks Dal, you should use that line on Sylvia," I said, shaking him off and turning toward Two-Bit and Johnny.

"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," Two-Bit told my younger brother, referring to the movies, which Pony had been walking home from before he'd been jumped. "Any of us will."

I smiled at Two-Bit's comment, appreciating the fact that the gang was so protective over each other. I'd seen them get me out of two situations, thinking back to Dally, and more recently, my twin, Soda, and his best friend, Steve.

"Speakin' of movies, I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?" Dally asked, addressing the gang. Steve told him that he and Soda were going out with their girls, and I let myself feel the slightest bit sad that I didn't have a date for a Friday night. He went on to ask the other members of the gang, and Johnny and Ponyboy agreed to go. I couldn't help but notice I was the only one he didn't invite.

As I was walking over to the porch again, I saw Steve looking at Dally's hand, and realized his ring was gone.

"You break up with Sylvia again?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and this time it's for good. That little broad was two-timin' me again while I was in jail," he answered before throwing his cigarette butt on the ground and stepping on it to put it out. I nodded, and turned to step inside.

"You comin' tomorrow, Curtis?" he called. I allowed myself a small grin, but didn't turn around as I added, "wouldn't miss it for the world."

The next morning I awoke to the smell of Soda making a fresh chocolate cake. I glanced at my clock and realized I'd let myself sleep until noon, and quickly headed toward the bathroom to shower. I could hear the sounds of the gang coming from the living room as I applied black eyeliner to the rims of my grey eyes. I'd started wearing more makeup in the hopes of distracting from the mess that my face had become. I'd also stopped dressing quite as modestly, realizing that the Socs wouldn't let up even if I didn't wear skirts past my knees and tops that would cover all of my cleavage.

Wrapping myself in a towel, I headed back to my room, ignoring the catcalls and whistles coming from down the hall. Once in the privacy of my bedroom, I opened my closet and reached for a tight black skirt that almost hit the tops of my knees, and flowing emerald blouse. I smiled sadly, as I remembered my mother telling me that green complimented my ivory skin and striking black hair the best. Shrugging on a jean jacket, and slipping my feet into a pair of short heels, I ventured into the kitchen and perched myself on the arm of Darry's chair, where Two-Bit sat watching Mickey.

"Is the cake done yet?" I asked him, crossing my legs and running a hand through my long curls.

"No, Soda just put it in the oven," he answered, his gaze never leaving the cartoon mouse on the TV. Dallas had told Pony that he'd be waiting for us at the corner of Pickett and Sutton around five, which meant I had some time to go out with Two-Bit first. After we'd gotten our share of cake, we started heading to the empty lot, and laughed and drank from his stolen bottle of whiskey. I, like Soda, didn't need to drink to get a buzz, but I took a few sips, which was just enough to take my buzz to a high and we wandered around the streets laughing like idiots at anything and everything.

"Come to the movie tonight, Two," I urged him. My words were slightly slurred, but I could already feel the effects wearing off.

"Maybe, but I'm not boozed-up enough yet to sit through one of those beach party flicks," he said, his words clearly slurred, which made sense seeing as he'd drank a lot more than I had. I pretended to pout, and that set us off in another fit of laughter. We sat down on the grass under a tree, and I leaned my head back against its trunk.

"Two-Bit?" I asked, looking at him, his rust-coloured hair glowing in the sunshine.

"Mm?" he responded, taking another swig of whiskey.

"Do you think Pony will be okay?" I grabbed the bottle from his hand and took a tiny sip, before handing it back and picking at a small patch of grass. I could feel his gaze on me, and allowed myself a glance at him to see his reaction. His brow was furrowed, and in his drunken state, it gave him a crazed appearance.

"Why do ya ask?" stumbling through the words. I snatched the bottle away from him and set it on the other side of me, out of his reach.

"I dunno," I mumbled, looking away from him, and squinting into the sun.

"Hey," he said softly, "are you okay?" I nodded, and suddenly found myself on the verge of crying. I sniffed, and kept looking away from his accusing gaze.

"If you wanna talk about what happened, you can...I'll listen to ya, Babydoll. I've listened before, and I'll listen again."

"Look, Two. I know I can talk to ya, it's just I don't wanna sit here acting like some mopey teenaged girl all the time," I said with a dry laugh.

"Hell, Babe, you're a lot less whiny and mopey than most of the blondes I meet," he countered with a shove.

I sighed, giving into him and figuring if I did make a fool of myself talking about my feelings with him, he'd probably forget about it by tomorrow thanks to a little thing called alcohal.

"I just get so scared, Two...They...they _touched_ me, and I know they were gonna do stuff to me if one of y'all hadn't gotten there. And the way they've hurt Johnny, and even me, is something you just can't forget...I close my eyes at night and all I can think of is the way his fist looked with all those rings shinin' away, and it's like it's slow motion and I can see everything that's going on crystal-clear...The way he grins, knowing that he can do whatever the fuck he wants, and the way his eyes have this crazed look to 'em. It's like I can _see_ him thinking about what he's gonna do next, and when someone finally gets 'im off of me, he looks at me...and the look he gives me shows that he'll be back...he'll be fuckin' back and this time nobody'll be there to save me...I just don't want Pony to feel like that..." I finished uncertainly, still picking at the grass between us. A heavy silence hung between us for a few minutes, as we sat thinking about what I'd said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump all that on ya," I mumbled, glancing at him, and noticing the way his grey eyes shone. He shook his head slightly, and pulled me toward him. I burrowed my head in his shoulder and let him hold me.

"I'll always save ya, Babe," he whispered into my hair. I laughed quietly into his shirt.

"You're my knight in shinin' armor?" I asked. He chuckled and kept his hold on me until I gently tugged back and leaned back against the tree.

"You holdin' my whiskey hostage over there?" he accused.

"I do believe I am," I retorted, picking it up and raising it to my lips. He pitched forward trying to grab it from me, and succeeded in knocking us both to the ground, and causing the bottle to spill to the ground. He landed with his arms by my head, his body propped up and half over top of mine, laughing mere inches from my face. His face softened and we remained in the position for a beat too long until I broke his gaze and turned toward the bottle laying on the ground. He looked toward it, too, and then coughed before pulling himself upright and resting back against the tree.

"You're blushin', Two," I teased him, putting my hands behind my head and staring up into the blue sky.

"Am not!" he laughed, swallowing the remains of his stolen liquor.

"My knight in shining armor..." I said softly, a smile gracing my lips, and I closed my eyes.

All too soon the sky turned to soft shades of pink and orange, and I walked to the corner of Pickett and Sutton to meet up with Dallas, Johnny, and Pony.

We walked around town for a couple hours, and I loved the horrified looks Johnny and Pony gave me when they realized I'd been drinking. It sent me into an uncontrollable laughing fit, and Dallas even smirked.

"Lookin' like a real Greaser there, Curtis," nodding at my skirt and jacket. Smirking, I winked at him and swayed my hips just a bit more.

By the time we reached the drive-in, I was nearly sober, and I was wishing Two-Bit had come to distract us from the boring movie. We sat in the second row at the back of the lot, and a few minutes into the movie a couple of girl Socs came and sat in front of us. I recognized them from school, and saw that one of them was Bob's girlfriend. She had long red hair, and I remembered everyone called her Cherry. Dallas looked her up and down and raised his eyebrows. He planted his feet on her chair and lit a weed. Johnny quickly got up and left to get a Coke.

"Cute redhead, huh?" Dally asked Pony, in a voice loud enough for her to hear. "Are you real?" he asked, as he fell off his chair. We all burst out laughing, and he quickly got back up and sat down again.

"How can I found out if this is your- your real red hair?" he asked, smirking and running his fingers through the ends of her red locks. "If this is the same red hair you have on your..." his fingers trailed down her arm and towards her lap, before he pointed to her face and said, "on these eyebrows?" He started laughing, and I shrank back into my seat, seeing the Cherry's face and knowing what it felt like to be in her position.

"Cut it out, Dal," Johnny said quietly. Dallas planted his feet on her chair again, and she whipped her head around.

"Take your feet off my chair and shut your trap," she said sharply. I got up quickly and mumbled something about going to look for Two-Bit and left, not wanting to hear them argue. I wandered toward the concession stand, and then looped back toward the seats where Pony sat talking to Cherry. I figured Dallas had left, and that it would be safe to sit down again.

"How come we don't see your brother in school? He's not any older than sixteen or seventeen, is he?" Cherry asked Ponyboy.

"He's a dropout," I answered for him, taking a seat.

"You're their sister, aintchya?" she asked me.

"Ya, I'm Soda's twin," I answered, as Johnny came back down and sat next to Pony and I. She smiled at us, and I smiled back. Dallas came back from what I assumed had been the concession, carrying a round of Cokes, passing them to each of us.

"This might cool you off," he said to Cherry. I rolled my eyes, wondering what had happened between them, and making a mental note to ask Pony about it later.

She looked up at him, then down at the pop, before throwing it in his face and adding "that might cool you off, Greaser. After you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too." I smirked, and anxiously awaited Dallas' response. He smiled dangerously, and I winced, knowing what it meant.

"Fiery, huh? Well, that's the way I like 'em." I could feel myself pale as he wrapped an arm around her and leaned into her, and memories of Bob and other Socs came flooding back. As soon as the memories had rushed in, however, they were replaced with a kind of satisfaction, as I realized her boyfriend was the one who'd made me feel that way. _Her_ boyfriend could do that to _me_, so why couldn't Dallas let her know what it felt like to be that position?

"Leave her alone, Dally," Johnny warned, quietly.

"Huh?" Dallas asked, pulling back from Cherry. He looked from Johnny, then to me, and finally at Cherry, before getting up and storming off.

I looked at Pony, and then to Johnny before getting up and going after Dallas. I half ran to catch up to him, and finally caught him at the fence near the edge of the drive in.

"Hey," I panted. His eyes burned as he looked at me, taking a drag from a cigarrette I didn't know he'd lit.

"Didn't mean to scare ya, Curtis," he growled, smoke puffing out from between his lips.

"I wasn't scared," I said defensively, hugging myself from the cold. My jean jacket suddenly wasn't enough to keep the cold breeze from chilling my bones. He smirked at me, taking another long drag.

"Ya? You looked like you were gonna pass out or somethin'." He blew a ring of smoke toward the fence before stomping out the butt from his weed. I gazed at his lips as he did, watching the way the curved up at the sides into a smirk. I subconciously stepped toward him.

"I wasn't scared," I repeated, deliberately pausing. "I was jealous." I reluctantly turned my gaze up to his eyes, and saw the flicker with an unknown emotion, before they returned to their normal state.

"What about Johnny?" he asked, "thought you guys were in love or somethin'?"

"We broke up, remember?" I answered as he stepped toward me. He put a hand on my back and pulled me closer, closing the gap between us. He tilted my chin up with a rough hand, and his gaze met mine. His lips drew closer, and I started to panic.

"I-I've never kissed a boy before," I found myself whispering, and felt a heat spread across my cheeks and neck. He smiled, then, and pulled away slightly.

"Ol' Johnnycakes frigid or somethin'?" he mumbled.

And then his lips met mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so, I'm back! Sorry it took a while for an update, but school's started back up, and I've been busy, busy, BUSY! Lol, so, PLEASE review, and let me know if you have any suggestions, critisism, or praises, and I'll update again ASAP!**

**I must thank my bestie Sera, aka dontletmego-xx, check her out if you get a chance! She helped me at like 3 AM with some **_**fabulous**_** plot ideas for this story, and a sequel (wink, wink ;) Also, the title is a kind of joke with her, as her suggestion for the title was "A Slice of Pie" since the first was "A Piece of Cake." **

**SE Hinton owns the Outsiders. :)**

I pulled away, breathless, with his fingers still entwined in my hair, and my hands still grasping the collar of his leather jacket. He'd tasted like cigarettes and cheap beer, but it had been a taste I didn't mind. I laughed softly, and leaned toward him again, and our lips passionately crashed into each other. It seemed like we'd been kissing by the fence in the drive in for hours, but I knew it was just hormones getting the best of me.

"Wanna go to Buck's?" he whispered, trying to form the sentence without breaking away. I responded with a moan, and he drew me in once more, before we crept away from the movies. He grabbed me by the waist and started leading me through the streets toward his friend's infamous party house, where he also had his own room, and a million thoughts raced through my head. I knew I wasn't ready to go _all the way_ with Dallas, but I wasn't sure how far I _was_ willing to go. I decided I'd take things as they came, and stop him when we got too carried away. I glanced sideways at him and saw the flushed appearance to his skin, and the way his blue eyes glowed in the streetlights. I leaned slightly into his shoulder, and felt his arm guide me from behind to face him, and we kissed again, his white-blond hair tickling my forehead as we did.

"Come on, we're almost there," he said, and continued to pull me along.

When we arrived at Buck's, I was surprised at how many people were there. Darry didn't like it when any of us went anywhere his parties, because they tended to contain a lot of "sex, drugs, and rock 'n' roll". Inside it was dark, and music poured out of many of the rooms, ten different songs mixing together and creating a harmonious white noise. He immediately led me toward the stairs, past numerous couples, and led me down a hallway to a bedroom set apart from the rest. Its door was closed, but he didn't bother knocking before he stepped inside, signaling for me to come in after.

"This your place?" I asked, looking around at the array of empty beer bottles, packaging for cigarrettes, and condomn wrappers that littered the floor. His room contained a bed, a chest of drawers, and a door leading to a small, dirty bathroom. He grunted in response, sitting down. I gingerly sat down beside him, leaving a few inches between us. Immediately, he pushed me down and planted a string of kisses down my kneck, trailing toward the neck of my blouse. I lifted my arms above my head, and let him pull my shirt off. His lips found his way back to mine, and I managed to free him of his shirt, too. We stayed that way for a while, his hands positioned on the bed beside me and on my bare skin, my fingers threaded through his belt loops.

He started reaching for the zipper on my skirt.

"Unghh," I grunted through his lips, but he didn't let go. I turned my head to the side to stop him, and said, "Dally I don't wanna do this." He kept working on the zipper, and I grabbed his hand.

"Dally, I'm not gonna do this with you," I repeated firmly. He shook my grip on his hand, and pushed himself into a sitting position. He started searching for a pack of cancer sticks, and got up to look through the chest of drawers he had. He found one, and tucked it in the corner of his mouth, looking for a light. My green blouse lay at his feet in a crumpled heap, and he picked it up and threw it at me.

"Get outta here, Curtis," he said, looking for a light for his weed.

"What's that supposed to mean, Dal?" I asked, tugging at the hem of my skirt, the blouse in my hands.

"It means, get the fuck outta here. There're plenty of broads downstairs, and I ain't gonna make 'em wait," he said, finally finding a lighter.

"What, I don't mean _anything_ to you? Just 'cause I'm not gonna put out the first time someone kisses me, doesn't mean I'm even good enough company? Gee, thanks a fuckin' lot, _Winston_," I spat, rushing out of the room, shirt still in hand.

In the hall, I pulled my blouse over my head, and stumbled down the stairs with blurred eyes, wanting nothing more than to be at home with Soda and Two-Bit.

I half ran for the four blocks that seperated my house and Buck's. I didn't let myself cry, because I knew that it would only make Darry's interrogations worse. I'd checked my watch and realized it was going on midnight, and I knew I shouldn't be out alone. I nearly ran into a drunken Two-Bit, who was stumbling around the front of my house.

"Hey Baby, whatchya doin' out?" he slurred. I shoved past him and ran into the house. "Jeez," he mumbled, and I heard him follow me up the steps.

"Where the hell have you been, Baby?" Darry yelled upon seeing me. "And where's Pony?"

"I dunno, ask Two," I sniffed, and pushed him out of my way, heading toward my room. I could hear Darry talking to me, but I slammed my bedroom door closed and threw myself at my bed.

_Oh God, what did I just do? _I asked myself. _You've ruined a friendship, that's what, _my conscious offered. I cried for a half hour, and then forced myself to forget about what had happened, grabbing my pyjamas and heading to the bathroom.

A shower helped clear my mind, and by the time I'd gotten ready for bed.

"Pony still not home?" I asked Darry, who was sitting in his armchair reading the newspaper.

"No, and I'd like to know where you were without him," he replied angrily.

"I was with Dallas. He was harrassing some red-headed Soc, and I went with him to cool off. Never was a big movie person, anyway, that was always Pony's thing." I hoped he'd leave me alone and ignore the fact I never said where we went. He nodded and went back to reading the paper. Two-Bit had passed out on the couch, sprawled out with his mouth hanging open; Soda was sitting at the kitchen table, an unopened beer sitting in front of him, and a ciggarette hanging loosley from the corner of his mouth. Sighing, I lifted Two-Bit's legs, and positioned myself at the end of the couch, ignoring the dead-weight his legs had on my lap. The silence in the house was unbearable, and left alone with my thoughts I felt a new wave of horror wash over me. I closed my eyes, and prayed I'd fall asleep quickly.

"Where the heck have you been? Do you know what time it is?" I woke up and found Darry standing by his chair, and Soda in the place Two-Bit had been before. Pony shook his head, wordlessly, and looked down.

"Well, it's two in the morning, kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police out after you. Where were you, Ponyboy?" Darry yelled, "where in the almighty universe were you?" I groggily rubbed my eyes and nudged Soda, hoping he'd wake up. He knew how to keep the peace, and so did I, but we worked better as a team.

"I... I went to sleep in the lot..." Pony mumbled.

"You what?" Darry shouted, as Soda woke up.

"Hey, Ponyboy," he said sleepily, "where ya been?" I shot him a pointed look, and mentally urged him to stop asking questions, as they'd only add fuel to a fire that was burning plenty on its own.

"I didn't mean to," Pony reasoned. "I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off..."

"I reckon it never occurred to you that Soda and Baby and I might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police because something like that could get you two thrown in a boys' home so quick it'd make your head spin. And you were asleep in the lot? Ponyboy, what on earth is the matter with you? Can't you use your head? You haven't even got a coat on."

"He said he didnt' mean to, Dar," I reminded him, stepping up and walking toward the pair.

"I didn't mean to!" Darry shouted, and Soda and I grimaced in unison. "I didn't think! I forgot! That's all I hear out of him. Can't you think of anything?"

"Darry..." Sodapop started in, but Darry turned to him and began to let out his frustration on him. "You keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tired of hearin' you stick up for him. And you too, Babydoll!" He said, turning to me, "You too always stick up for him! I'm the bad guy, right?" he yelled, and I opened my mouth to yell back, my temper getting the better of me before Pony cut in.

"You don't yell at her!" he shouted. "You don't yell at either of them!" Darry spun toward Pony so quickly you could barely see his hand raise. He slapped Pony so hard it knocked him against the door. I gasped, and it was followed with a deathly quiet. Soda and Darry froze, and I started to step forward, reaching for my youngest brother. Nobody _ever_ hit Pony. Darry looked down at his reddened palm, and then at Pony, and finally at Soda and I. Ponyboy opened the door and ran out.

"Ponyboy..." he said quietly. "Pony, I didn't mean to!" he screamed, rushing to the door, with my twin and I in pursuit. Soda and I shared a look - we both knew that none of us could catch Pony - and I carefully placed a hand on Darry's shoulder. He slowly turned around with tears in his eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to, really...I-I just don't know..." He splayed his fingers by his hands and looked at his hands in horror. He looked so small - so young and vulnerable - and it was a side of him I'd never seen. I never thought much about my oldest brother. We were so different, and Pony shared my academic interests, and Soda was one of my best friends because of our twin telepathy as we called it. I'd never stopped to think about my brother as a person. He had friends, and school, and girls to think about before our parents' accident. He was barely twenty and he had as much weight on his shoulders as our parents had at their ages of fifty. Seeing him in that light, I couldn't help but pull him into a hug, and I was thankful he gave in and hugged me back.

"Shh, we know," I mumbled. I pulled back, and Soda led him back into the house.

"It'll be okay, Dar," he said, "trust us. If we know Pony, he'll just cool off and be back by morning. Just get some sleep," he said softly. Darry nodded and gave a weak smile before retreating to his room.

"Jeez," I said, sitting on the couch and staring at the floor. "Is this what it felt like to be Mom and Dad?" I asked rubbing my hands on my thighs.

"I dunno," he answered tiredly, sitting beside me and running a hand through his hair which had lost its shape. We sat that way for a while, and then I, too, headed to my room. Sitting on my bed, not wanting to sleep, I wandered to Soda and Pony's shared room to find a book. I picked up a tattered copy of a novel from Pony's English class, and snuck back to my room where I sat trying to focus on the words before me. My mind kept returning to the subject of Dallas, and what was going to happen between us now. I thought about the whole gang. Soda was my twin - I could tell him _anything_, and know he wouldn't judge me. Two-Bit, my best friend, was the same way, but I found reserves in what I could confide in him, and what he would think of me. I felt the pressure to be "tuff" near him.

Dallas had become a friend through Johnny, and though I couldn't tell him much, I knew I was safe with him. Frustrated, I decided my decision had been influenced by alcohal, and forced myself to put the thoughts aside. I'd get through a couple chapters, and then I'd remember how he'd pushed me away.

_"It means, get the fuck outta here. There're plenty of broads downstairs, and I ain't gonna make 'em wait," _my mind replayed for me. I let out an exasperated grunt and threw a pillow over my face. A tentative knock sounded from the door.

"Babydoll? You awake?" Soda called softly.

"Yeah, come on in," I replied. He came in and threw himself across on the bed, feet hanging off one side, head nearly hanging off the other. I copied him, throwing my hands behind my head. It was a habit we'd gotten from when we were kids, and we were able to lay sideways on the bed without falling off.

"Do you think Pony's gonna be okay?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"O'course," I answered. I sighed, realizing where he was going with the conversation. "Look, Soda, this ain't gonna be like Mom and Dad. Trust me, it ain't. What could go wrong? He won't go out alone; he ain't stupid, he'll find Johnny or somethin'." I heard him sniff, and felt guilty about being so blunt.

"Don't cry, Sodie, he'll be fine," I whispered. He nodded slightly, though I could sense something else was wrong. "Spill," I said, "somethin' else is worryin' ya, and you'd better just spit it out before you start blubberin' for real," I said sarcasticaly.

"It's Sandy," he whispered. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"What about Sandy?" I demanded, brow furrowing.

"She's...she's pregnant." My eyes widened, and my mouth gaped. I frowned again, and started to nod towards him.

"No." He stated it so simply, it took me by surprise. "It ain't mine," he said, getting up to find to light a ciggarette that he'd tucked behind his ear.

"That _BITCH_!" I yelled, covering my mouth quickly to make sure I didn't wake Darry. He sniffed, inhaling smoke, and digging a box out of his pocket. He tossed it to me, and I found a ring inside.

"And you were gonna marry her anyway..." I mumbled, trailing off. "Oh, Soda," I said, envoloping him in a hug. "I'm so sorry; she don't deserve someone like you."

"She's movin' to Florida," he muttered into my shoulder, pulling away and taking another drag on his weed. I shook my head, trying to contain my anger for the second time that night.

"I swear, Soda, when I get through with her, she won't be movin' anywhere, ever again. I swear, I'll cut her fuckin' legs off before she walks away from you like that," I said, balling my fists and getting ready to rant. He raised his hand and cut me off.

"Don't waste your breath," he sighed. I sat back down beside him and put an arm around him. We sat that way for a while, until he finished his cancer stick and tapped it out on the window sill.

"You okay tonight, Baby? You seem awful tense...I mean, sure you gotta temper...Hell, you could rival with Dal, sometimes, but tonight somethin' just seems off..." he said. I sniffed, and looked down.

"Shit Soda, it's nothin', really," I mumbled.

"It's Dallas, ain't it?" he asked, reading my face. "Baby, what'd he do? What'd he do, Baby?" he raised his voice on the last question, and my voice broke as I tried to shrug it off. My body racked with a sob and I mentally kicked myself.

"It ain't nothin', Sodie, it was just a stupid fight," I answered, my voice only wavering slightly.

"Why can't ya tell me, Baby? Did he hurt you? Huh? Is that it? 'Cause I swear, me and Dar - we'll beat him up." The look on his face was so sincere and grave, I burst out laughing, but it came across dry and forced.

"I...I came onto him, and he took me to Buck's..." Heat spread across my face, and I looked down. He nodded for me to go on. "He wanted me to...ya know, but I didn't, I swear! But he got real mad, and kicked me out," I whispered, "you can't tell Dar, or _anyone_, and you sure as hell can't go beat him up, Soda. It's no big deal, honest," I finished, looking him square in the eye, while my conscious countered, _you know it's a big deal, or you wouldn't sit around worrying about it_.

"Shit, Baby...You and Dal...I never thought you'd go for a guy like that. You're not like me, and you know that. I don't think you're like Darry either...You and Pony got somethin' goin' for ya...you're headed somewhere and you can't just throw that away on a hood like Dallas...he'll just use you and throw ya away. I ain't tryin' to hate on ol' Dal or anythin', but I ain't stupid, and I know what guys like him are like. He'll break your heart, or knock you up, or maybe both." He sighed and got up, heading towards the door.

"It ain't my place to say so, I know, but I always thought if you were to go after anyone in the gang, it woulda been Matthews," he said, winking and heading back down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I had two constant thoughts on my mind: one was Pony, who had yet to return, and the other was the mess that had become my love-life. Picking myself up off my bed and quickly braiding my hair to the side, I re-adjusted my short-shorts and walked out to the kitchen. Darry sat in a chair, ruffling his hair with one hand while flipping pages of a newspaper with the other; Soda busied himself in the kitchen making blue french toast. I rolled my eyes at my twin, and rubbed Darry's back in a supportive gesture.

"Don't worry, Dar, I'll go find Two-Bit after breakfast and we can walk around looking for him while you go to work. I'm sure he just spent the night with Johnny or..." I paused, and hoped it wasn't noticeable, before continuing, "Dal." He just nodded and continued reading. I could hear Soda sigh over the french toast, and told him I wasn't hungry for anything crazy. I started for my room, but he grabbed my arm and gave me a look, before leading me down the hall quickly.

"Are you gonna tell Matthews?" Soda asked me.

"About...Dallas?" He nodded, his hair falling gently into his eyes.

"No," I said unsure, before I added, "no, I'm not. It ain't his business, and we have more important things to worry about right now."

"Good," Soda answered, his face lightening a bit. "You know he'll have to find out eventually, though, right? If not from you directly, he'll figure it out on his own." I nodded, mentally kicking myself again for my sensless decision to lead Dallas on. I still wasn't sure what I felt. On one hand, I felt feelings for Dally, strong feelings at that. But they weren't the same feelings I felt for Two-Bit, though I wasn't sure what those feelings were either. With Dallas it seemed like it was purely lust, his dangerous personality mysterious and alluring, but deep down I knew Soda was right and that it wouldn't work. So did that mean that I felt something softer, something more along the lines of love with Two-Bit? Or was it just our friendship strengthening as I realized how much I needed him in my life?

Sighing, I agreed, and told him, "I know, I'll tell him as soon as this all clears up." I tried to smile, but it came out wobbily.

"You know you're gonna hurt him, Baby," he said softly. "Especially after what he said when you came home last night," he added.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"When you fell-" he started, before Darry started yelling from the kitchen.

"Soda! You're burning you're goddamn toast!" We shared a look, and laughed, before my twin ran to the kitchen to fix the mess he'd made. As I walked to the bathroom for a shower, I remembered that I'd need to ask Soda what he'd been talking about as soon as I found Pony, hoping that whatever it was, it wouldn't make things awkward as my best friend and I went looking for him.

I'd tossed on a pair of Soda's old jeans that I'd cut into shorts when I'd decided to ditch the knee length dresses and skirts. I smiled sadly, my old clothes as a reminder of better days when my parents still took care of us, and everything seemed much easier. I rooted through my dresser until I found a Mickey Mouse t-shirt Two-Bit had given me for my fourteenth birthday. Though it was faded, and sat more like a crop top, I couldn't bear to throw it away.

When I met Two-Bit outside my house just after ten, he looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Is that the shirt-" he started before I laughed and said, "yeah, it is. Doesn't fit so well anymore, though."

"I'd say it fits just fine," he said winking. "Ya know, it's too bad you ain't a blonde, 'cause you don't look half bad in those shorts," he said as we started walking. I felt a blush creep up along the sides of my face, feeling oddly exposed. Normally I'd take his flirtatious conversation with a grain of salt, but I kept thinking about what Soda said, and what I'd done with Dallas. I smiled and we continued on in silence.

It was weird, Two-Bit not talking, and so I decided that I'd rather listen to him than listen to my thoughts.

"Awful quiet, there Keith," I said, nudging him. "What happened last night?" He looked at me in mock horror at the sound of his given name.

"Only my mother has permission to call me that goddamn awful name. Figure I owe her that, seeing as she gave me life an' all," he said. "And as for what happened happened last night, Babe, I met a good looking broad. She gave me her number and everything," he told me.

"What was her name?" I asked, feeling a pang of something hit me deep in the chest, and my stomach twisted around my words.

"Marcia," he answered, looking toward the sun in a dramatic manner. "She was a Soc, too," he added with a sidelong glance.

"Bullshit!"

"Sincere, Babe. Easy on the eyes too, but she was just a brunette," he explained, pausing breifly before adding, "like you."

"Well, Keith, maybe _Marcia_ and I should just find some other guys to pick us up then. Guys who aren't greasy hoods like you!"

"Oh, like who?" he asked, sarcasticly.

"Like Dallas!" I yelled before I realized what I'd said. Thankfully, he took it as a joke and started laughing.

"Yeah, 'cause ol' Dal would go for someone like you, Baby. Besides, Pone was sayin' that he was tryin' to pick up some red-head before you two took off last night." He stopped there and frowned, but I quickly cut in and pointed out that we were outside Buck's. I knocked on the door, but quickly remembered to hide from view so no one would recognize me from the night before.

A deep male voice answered the door, and told us Dal wasn't around, so we thanked him and turned back, heading toward the school, to see if Johnny and Pony had slept in the field that people played football on. A mustang pulled up behind us, and Two-Bit grabbed my hand, his grip so fierce it felt like it might crush it.

"Hey Grease!" someone yelled out the window. "_Purdy_ lady ya got there," someone else added, laughing. My mouth was set in a tight line and I kept my gaze ahead. I could feel how tense Two-Bit was, and noticed he had his opposite hand on his switchblade.

"Baby?" he whispered. I looked up at him. "How many do you think are in there?" he asked, because I had the better view of the road. I counted the faces I could see, from the corner of my eye, and whispered back, "three." He nodded slightly, and his grip tightened further on my hand.

"Yo, Greaser! We're talkin' to ya here," they taunted.

"Whatdya want?" Two-Bit called, hand still resting on his switchblade, his eyes darting between the car and the sidewalk.

"We wanna know where your little friend is, that's what," the Soc yelled back.

"Well, _gee_, I've got a lot of friends, but I don't think any of them would stoop so low they'd wanna hang around with a bunch of stuck-up bastards like you," Two-Bit answered, his tone becoming more hostile.

"Two don't encourage them!" I whispered, as he turned us to face the car and pushed me slightly back so he was between me and the Mustang.

"You know the friend we're talkin' about," the Soc countered. Two-Bit and I continued to stand in our places, not responding.

"Look, we know it was one of _your_ little friends who killed Bob, we saw you with 'im last night! So why don't you just tell us where he is, and we'll be on our way," the Soc offered, and I realized for the first time his words were slightly slurred.

"Shit," I whispered. I started to feel weak at the knees, as realization dawned on me. "Two - I, I think they're talkin' about Pony," I said quietly. His grip on my hand loosened quickly, before he squeezed it again.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," he growled, "so why don't you just fuck off?"

"We'll be back, Grease," they taunted, and then sped off, stirring up dust that danced around us.

"Ohmygod," I whispered. "Two - Pony! He fuckin' killed a Soc...and Dal wasn't at Buck's...he must know somethin'."

"Come on, Baby, let's go back to your place. I don't think it's safe for you to be out here right now," he replied, not letting go of my hand until we sat down on the couch in my living room.

After we informed Soda and Steve about what the Socs had said, they called Darry and told him to come home. I sat holding my head in my hands. Bob. He'd killed Bob, out of all people. The same Soc who'd jumped me, Johnny, and Pony.

"You okay, Babe?" Two-Bit asked me.

"Just _peachy_, Keith. Just found out my younger brother killed someone, he's now missing, and we have no fuckin' clue what to do seeing as we can't just call the cops like a normal family, but I'm just _great_." I winced, realizing I didn't need to take my anger out on him, but I didn't say anything more.

"Sorry, that was stupid," he mumbled.

"He had those rings..." I muttered to myself, sure that it was the same Bob who'd caused so much trouble with our gang.

"Who did?" Soda asked, as he sat down next to me.

"No one, just talkin' to myself," I said softly, getting up and walking toward my room for some sanctuary to sort through my thoughts.

"Jeez, I come out there to talk to you, and you walk away," Soda said from my doorway, wandering in and sitting on my bed.

"Sorry," I laughed.

"The police are gonna find out about Pony," Soda said quietly, looking at me.

"I know, what are we gonna do?" He sighed and his shoulders fell slightly.

"I dunno...Darry is tryin' to figure it out with Two-Bit right now. It'd help if ol' Dallas were around, seein' as he's always braggin' about gettin' out of crimes and dealin' with murders and stuff..." he trailed off, and sniffed.

"Yeah, I know," I said, standing, "but he ain't here. He's probably off with some broad or in the cooler," I said, my words cold.

"Sorry, Baby, I didn't mean -" my twin started, before I cut him off with my hand and shook my head.

"Don't waste your breath. It's fine, really," I said, and we headed back to the kitchen, as the front door opened. I looked at Soda, raising an eyebrow, immediately thinking it may be Pony or Johnny who'd come back. We rushed to the front of the house, only to see Dallas sitting in a chair by Darry. Soda took a protective step in front of me, though I'm not sure if he was protecting me from Dal, or Dal from my vicious temper.

"Where is he, Dal?" I growled, my anger resurfacing.

"Hell if I know," he responded coolly, lighting a weed and letting it hang carelessly from a corner of his mouth.

"Come on, Dal, we ain't kiddin' around here," Two-Bit warned, an edge to his usually playful voice.

"We know Pony killed the Soc, Dallas, so cut it out and cut to the chase," Darry said sharply.

"You think Pony coulda killed a Soc? Shit, the kid couldn't kill a fly." He took a pause, inhaling a mouthful of smoke, and letting it out slowly. "No, man, it was Johnny. Came to me last night 'bout midnight, tellin' me they'd killed some Soc who'd tried to kill Pony, man. Said he was drownin' the kid, so Johnny got spooked and pulled a blade. I told 'em they'd better get the fuck outta here before the fuzz figured somethin' out." We all looked at Dallas in horror, and the tension in the room thickened.

"So let me get this straight," Soda started, "instead of tellin' 'em to come here, or callin' us, you sent 'em away?"

"Where'd ya send 'em, Dal?" Steve asked.

"Texas," Dallas answered calmly, talking another drag.

"You sent them to goddamned _Texas_ and never even thought to let us know?" Darry yelled, slamming the table and standing up. Dallas merely looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah, thought it was pretty smart, too," he responded.

"You bastard," I said, shaking with anger, as Two-Bit came over and stood by Soda and I. "You fuckin' bastard." He looked at me, then, in my cropped Mickey shirt and short denim cut-offs, and did a slow once over before smirking.

"You got a problem, Curtis? After all," he said, the corners of his mouth tugging into a sly smile, "I only tried to make the best of a bad situation."

"Is there somethin' else goin' on here that I should know about?" Darry cut in, looking suspiciously at me. I ignored him.

"Go to hell, Winston," I said, before rushing out the front door and into the street.

**A/N: What did you think? I left some things unanswered in this chapter, and I apologize for that. I promise you'll find out what Two-Bit said next chapter. Also, I'm sorry if the timeline is a little off, or if I've messed anything up from the book. I'm really hoping I didn't because I've been skimming through the chapters as I write, to make sure it fits, but it's kind of difficult when the book is from Pony's point of view, and this is what I think would've happened back at the Curtis' house. If I've made any mistakes, or you think I'm a little off base in my timeline, please **_**please**_** critisize me.**

**Any suggestions, critisism, praises, or comments are welcome! :) (and if anyone who reads this could tell me if you think this story and the other were rated too high that'd be really helpful, 'cause I'm debating about whether this is an M or T story)**

**Oh - and please check out the poll on my profile...I realise that I put Steve as an option and I've kind of ditched the whole idea of Steve and Baby having a fling, but giving me some input will help me out a lot. You can even think of the poll as a team Two-Bit/Dally/Steve thing so I can see who y'all would wanna see Baby with, lol.**

**Well, I just rambled on forever, so I'll go now. Thanks for reading! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Outside, clouds were starting to gather and were threatening to rain. _Hah, _I thought, _wouldn't that be ironic, if my day turned to shit and it rained on me just to prove it._ I kicked at a rock in the street, stuffing my hands in my pockets and looking down at my tattered Converse. I wouldn't let myself cry - not this time. I was done with that; Dallas wasn't worth my tears. I turned my worries to Ponyboy, trying to figure out how we could avoid the police. I had work that night, at five, but it was only twelve which gave me time to plan. Lost in thoughts, I didn't realize how far I'd wandered until I saw the park.

The fountain in the middle was surrounded by bright yellow tape, reading "CRIME SCENE - DO NOT CROSS."

"Shit," I whispered, feeling weak in the knees. _This is where Pony was last night. This is where Johnny killed him...killed Bob._ I stepped closer, and saw a tarp covering a body, red staining the pavement around him. The fountain was splattered with blood, and the water was still tinted pink, but they'd turned off the pump so the water remained still. Worry bubbled in my stomach, and I realized I should've eaten something. Nausea hit me and I fought the urge to throw-up, while fear tickled my spine, sending chills throughout my body. My vision started to swim, but I didn't let any tears escape my eyes, as I forced myself to turn and sit on the monkey bars at the playground. I looked down from the top and saw vague footprints in the muddy grass.

_Pony was here,_ I thought, wondering if it was true. I closed my eyes and pictured Darry's face the night before. He'd assume responsibility if anything happened, and I couldn't let that happen. It'd kill him. Remembering work, I hopped down and started to walk back toward my house, praying that Dallas would've had the sense to leave. Footsteps pounded the pavement behind me and I froze, paralyzed with fear. A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, pulling me into their chest. I muffled a cry of surprise, and pulled my head back.

A pair of grey eyes stared back at me, filled with concern, though the skin around one was turning a faint purple. I leaned back into his chest, and he hugged me to him, putting a hand on my hair and pressing me closer.

"Two, what happened to your face?" I mumbled before he let go, with hesitation, I noted.

"Got into a fight with Dallas," he responded gruffly, and I shrank back.

"What for?" my voice laced with worry, and sounding a lot smaller than it usually did. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and looked at the ground.

"He - he can't treat ya like that, Baby. I won't let 'im," Two-Bit said, frustration evident in his tone.

"What do you mean?" I ventured cautiously.

"Well whatever was goin' on between you two in the kitchen sure as hell wasn't friendly. And -" he cut off there, frowning.

"Yes?"

"I - I didn't like the way he was lookin' at ya." I wondered if Two-Bit knew more than he let on, but I didn't want to ask, especially when I had more important things to worry about.

"You didn't need to get hurt over it, Two," I said quietly.

"I ain't just gonna sit back and watch him treat ya like that - like you're just some broad that don't mean nothin'!" his voice raising near the end of the sentence. I made a noise, that sounded like a combination of a sob and a cry of exasperation. I instinctively brushed at my eyes, making sure there were no tears.

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm fine." My voice wavered slightly, and I hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Why won't you just tell me what's goin' on, huh? Aren't I good enough for ya? Huh? Tell me!" he demanded.

"God, what's gotten into you? I ain't your sister, Two, just drop it! If you wanna worry about someone, worry about Pony, or Johnny! They're the ones who need to be worried about!" I yelled, making sure no one was around.

"You think I'm not worrying about them? I am. But I know you, and I know that you wouldn't just lash out at Dallas if it were just about Pony."

"Fine. I kissed Dallas. I kissed him, and we went to Buck's. Happy?" I yelled, feeling a tear brush down my cheek. He looked like I'd slapped him.

"You mean you...you _slept_ with him?" he demanded.

"No," I said, looking down. "No, I refused and he kicked me out. It ain't nothing to get beat up over, Two," I said, turning and continuing back to my house. "I gotta work today, walk me to the Dingo?" I asked, as he caught up to me.

"I dunno," he said. "Never thought I was stupid, but maybe I am, 'cause I sure wouldn't have thought you'd be the type to act like that, Babe. I never woulda thought you'd just throw yourself at some hood."

"Well jeez, _Keith_," I started, "who gave you a say in my love life? Like I said, I ain't your little sister. You don't get to run my life for me."

"I never thought of you like a sister," he said, turning away from me, leaving me at a corner of two streets. I stopped, as he continued to his house. _I never thought of you like a sister._ _What was that supposed to mean?_ I gave up on my self control, and let tears stream down my face.

By the time I'd reached my house, it had started to rain.

Inside Darry sat in his chair on the phone, his brow furrowed and concern riddling his face.

"Just hurry and get your ass over here so you can tell me what happened," he said sharply before adding a goodbye and putting the phone back into its cradle. He put his hands up to his face wearily and rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair back.

"What's goin' on Dar?" I asked, sinking into the couch and hoping my eyes weren't as puffy as they felt.

"Dallas got called into the station and questioned about the Soc," he replied wearily. "Told 'em Pony and Johnny were headed to Texas, same as he told us, but I think you and I both know that ain't true." I nodded, pushing myself off of the couch.

"I gotta get ready for work, but I'll keep an ear open to see if I can hear anything new," I said heading toward the bathroom. The pale pink uniform I had to wear at the Dingo still hung a little loose off of my hips, and the bottom of my skirt was fraying. Piling my curls on top of my head in a loose bun, and slipping my feet into a pair of heels, I called out to Darry to ask if I could borrow his car.

"I don't wanna have to walk alone," I reasoned.

"Whatdya mean alone? Where's Two-Bit?" he asked suspiciously. I walked up to the screen door in the front of my house, shrugging on a jean jacket and grabbing Darry's keys which hung on a hook by the door. I didn't look back when I replied, "I ain't _his_ sister, Dar; I ain't his responsibility."

The Dingo was filled with Greasers, and I noticed the Shepard outfit huddled in a corner. I grabbed a cloth and wiped down a few tables before wiping my hands on my apron, and walking to their table. Being a waitress wasn't as bad as some people told me it was. I enjoyed it, and, I enjoyed acting the part.

I walked up to their table, swaying my hips a bit more than I normally did. I lifted my eyebrows in a playful way, smirking slightly and snapping my gum.

"Well, well, well," I started, "if it ain't Mr Shepard 'imself. What can I do ya for, Timmy?" I grabbed a pencil I'd tucked behind my ear, and pulled a notepad out of my apron.

"Hey, Curtis," he greeted, while the rest of his gang looked on. "Heard about that Soc. Good for Johnny." I nodded, feeling my throat tighten. "Sorry to hear about your brother, there, Babydoll." He proceeded to list off a large order consisting of burgers, fries, and a round of Cokes, before turning back to their muttered conversations.

I gave the order to the cook and wandered to my various tables, cleaning up, bringing refills, and checking up on customers, all the while listening in on Tim's table. I couldn't make out much of what they were saying, but I heard the words 'rumble,' 'murder,' and the name Dallas come up more than once.

"Order up!" the cook shouted, and I grabbed their order and delivered it to their table, snapping my gum once more, gathering my confidence.

"How's Angela these days, Tim?" I asked.

"Same ol' Ange. Barely home, generally drunk, and gettin' into trouble. Last I saw her was a couple weeks ago, draped over some guy at Buck's. Busted his head in and sent her home, told her not to come back, not that she'll listen to me." I nodded. "There somethin' else you wanna know, Curtis?"

Sighing, I responded, "yeah. I was wondering if you knew anything about...ya know...Bob." I inhaled sharply, holding my breath in anticipation.

"I don't think it's my place to go tellin' ya there, Babydoll." I waited. "Look, I dunno that it's stuff for a girl like you to know, but I will tell ya that Matthews is thinkin' of headin' to Texas, if that means anything to you," he told me. Confused, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked.

"He stopped by Buck's earlier to find Dal and I ran into 'im. Told him ol' Dallas was down at the station, and he told me to pass the message along." I sucked in another breath and exhaled slowly.

"Alright. Okay. Thanks, Tim." I nodded again. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he answered before taking a large bite of his burger. I headed back toward the kitchen to find my boss.

"I need to leave," I told him, explaining that I had a problem at home and needed to help. He reluctantly let me go, and I dug into my apron pocket for coins to feed to the payphone that sat outside the diner. Punching in a stream of ten numbers, I held my breath.

"Katie?" I asked, as a young girl's voice came through the other end of the phone. "Is your brother home?"

"Babydoll? No, he said he was going to your house. Where are you?"

"Work," I explained, before thanking her and quickly saying goodbye. She and her brother shared the trait of talking your ear off, and I couldn't afford to waste time. I slammed the phone into the cradle and turned into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I looked up to see a leather and jean clad form, smelling of cigarettes and cheap cologne, mixed with the stale smell of alcohal.

"What're you doin', Curtis?" Dallas asked me, blowing a clowd of smoke at me. I grimaced, and told him I was lookin' for Two-Bit.

"He tried to beat me up this mornin', after you left. Gave 'im a shiner," Dally responded. He smirked at the end, his words filled with smug satisfaction and I felt sickened.

"Good for you, Dal," I muttered sarcastically.

"You gotta ride?" he asked, stomping out the butt of his weed. I nodded my head and tried to walk, but he grabbed my arm. "Hey," he said, letting go, "I, uh...I'm sorry, Curtis."

"Hah! You? Sorry?" I asked, trying to keep my anger under control. "Sorry for what, Dal? Sorry just so that I'll forgive you and you might get a shag outta me? That it?" I shook my head and snorted a short sarcastic laugh. "Good to know, Winston."

"Good to know you think of me that way, Curtis. You think I really give a shit whether you forgive me or not?" I rolled my eyes, starting to walk away, anger towards Dallas and worry for Two-Bit mixing together and leaving me a mess of emotions.

"You gonna walk home, Dal?" I asked.

"You offerin' a ride?" he countered, the corners of his mouth turning up and his pale blond hair blowing softly in a breeze. "Get in," I laughed, opening my door and getting in myself.

He turned the car radio up loud, Elvis' voice pouring out of the small speakers as I peeled out of the parking lot of the Dingo. The tension in the car was thick, and I was glad the ride home was short. I rushed out of the car and up our porch steps as soon as we pulled into the drive, and I was disappointed to find that Two-Bit wasn't in the living room.

"Two - he - he's gonna go lookin' for Johnny and Pony!" I rushed.

"I know," Darry answered, getting up from his chair.

"You _knew_ and you just let him leave like that?" I yelled. "How could you _do_ that? You know that the aren't really in Texas and you let him go anyway! How could you - how could you-" I broke off, feeling tears well in my eyes. I heard a short laugh sound from behind me and saw Dallas leaning in the doorway, his feet crossed at the ankles and his right hand stuffed in his pocket. I frowned, looking from him to Darry, and trying to find where his eyes were directed.

"Two?" I called tentitavely toward the kitchen, and my brother and Dallas burst into fits of laughter as Two-Bit wandered out of his hiding place.

"Looks like you really care about me, huh?" he smirked. I ran up to him and hugged him, and then punched him in the arm.

"No, I just couldn't believe you'd be so stupid as to believe Dallas." He just shook his head and laughed, and slung an arm over my shoulder. Dallas straightened slightly from his pose at the door, and walked into the living room. Two-Bit took a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table, and I sat down on the couch. Dallas perched on the cushion beside me, and put a hand on my thigh. A blush burned my ears and throat and I squirmed under his hold. Two-Bit turned and looked at us, his mouth set in a straight line, but didn't say anything. I wanted badly to talk to him - to explain myself - and to tell Dallas to get his hand off of me, but I couldn't find the words.

The front door opened and Soda came in, Steve trailing behind, and he raised his eyebrows at me. I took this as an excuse to leave the room, and motioned for him to follow me. We went into his room, and sat on his bed.

"Thank God! I didn't know what to do in there," I said, meaning every word of it.

"So you and Dal are still friendly, I take it?" he asked, a bit of venom touching his words.

"No!" I exclaimed, blushing agian. "No, of course not. I don't know what that was, but I sure wasn't tryin' to encourage it."

"Well Two sure didn't look too happy out there," he answered. I hung my head and studied my hands.

"I told him. We had an arguement...I think we're okay now, hopefully. He said he never thought of me as a sister, and now I'm just fuckin' confused." I frowned. "What did he say about me last night? You never finished telling your story."

He started laughing, before telling me that Two-Bit had arrived drunk and had proceeded to ramble for about fifteen minutes about "how he was like Mickey and I was like MInnie, except he wore pants and we weren't mice, but he still thought I was great even though I'm not blond." And then he apparently continued to say that he never even really liked Marcia but he thought I'd be jealous if he started dating a Soc, and that Kathy was great in the sac, and _she_ was blond, but I was Minnie, and that was what mattered. I felt my face turn all different shades of red, and covered my face with a pillow, which made Soda laugh even harder.

"Dear God, Soda. Dear fuckin' God. What does that even _mean_?" I asked into the pillow.

"Well, sis', I'd say it'd mean that Matthews has takin' a likin' to ya, and he wants to be your Mickey." I rolled my eyes, and stood up.

"Where ya goin'?" my twin asked, still laughing.

"I'm goin' to set some things straight," I answered, heading back to the living room and wondering if I was making the right decision.

**A/N: Well! What do you think? I'm worried I'm becoming a little too angsty, so if Baby is getting annoying, PLEASE LET ME KNOW because I'll change lol.**

**Remember the poll on my profile - I'd love to see what you guys think after this chapter! Two or Dallas? Who do you think she wants to talk to? And what do you think of Two and Dallas' behaviour?**

**Please PM me or review and lemme know :)**

**I'll update ASAP but I'm really busy with school and such.**

**Cheers! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

I ran a hand through my hair, nervously tugging the ends of it that fell near the top of my waist. Steve sat in Darry's chair, as my eldest brother had gone to his own room, so I stood awkwardly by the couch.

"Two? Could I...could I talk to you for a minute?" He looked up at me, his face still set in a line and his eyes clouded.

"Sure, Babe," he said evenly, getting up from the floor, and stealing a glance at Dallas. I grabbed his hand and started to lead him toward my room. He sat on my bed, and I slowly closed the door, taking a moment to gather my thoughts before I turned to him. Before I could start talking, however, he spoke with a crisp tone and I could tell he was still slightly upset with me.

"I'm goin' to Texas." I whirled to face him.

"What the hell do you mean, 'you're goin' to Texas'? They ain't there! Dal wouldn't've told the fuzz that if they really were. He ain't stupid." He glared at me from the bed.

"Well it's worth a shot, ain't it? It ain't gonna do shit if we all just sit around here doin' nothin' all day!" I could feel my cheeks start to burn with a mixture of shame, embarassment, and anger.

"We ain't 'doin' nothin',' Two," I said quietly, my voice laced with venom. "Dallas knows where they are, so why do we need to go causin' more trouble?" I sighed in frustration. "I'll prove it to you." I stormed into the living room, Two-Bit trailing behind, and walked up to Dally.

"Tell him they ain't in Texas," I demanded, low and dangerous. He smirked, fishing a cigarette out of his pocket.

"I ain't gonna say anything, Baby," he said slyly.

"Do you really trust him over me?" I asked, turning back to Two-Bit. He didn't say anything, just looked down. Something inside me stirred, and I could feel my eyes start to burn. "Two?" I asked, softer this time.

"It's worth a shot, ain't it?" he asked, looking down still. I nodded slowly, trying not to feel upset.

"Fine," I said softly. "Then I'm comin' with you." He looked back up at me.

"Really?"

"O'course. My brother, our friend. 'Sides, it's too depressing sittin' around here waitin' for news."

"Ol' Darry'll have my head," he laughed. I cracked a smile. I turned back to face Dallas, who'd still sat smoking a weed, his attention focused on the small TV.

"Want some cake, Dal?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He looked up at me, his blond hair falling into his intense blue eyes. He studied my face for a moment, which made me feel oddly exposed, before smirking. He stood up, walked to the door and out to the porch, his eyes flashing in the sunlight and a breeze tugging at his jacket. I stepped outside after him.

"Tell Pony I say hi. Johnny, too," I added. He turned to me, stomping his cancer stick out with his boot heel.

"Why can't you tell 'em yourself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled and shook my head, and he wrapped a tentative arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him slightly.

"Be careful, Curtis," he laughed.

"Me? I think you're the one who's gonna need to be careful." I paused. "Don't let the cops catch ya...no need for you to head back to the cooler so soon," I said. He grinned, a devilish glint to his eyes, and he removed his arm and walked down to the street. I sat down on the porch, lost in thoughts. _What are you going to do?_ my concious asked. I closed my eyes and prayed the warm sun would give me an answer.

Dinner was tense and akward. Soda sat opposite me, with Darry at the head of the table. I kept my head down, and pushed my food around my plate. Soda coughed, quietly.

"Sandy's gone," he said. I could feel a rage burning through me, and Darry gave him a pat on the shoulder, before getting up and clearing his setting.

"I'm sorry, Sodie," I offered, containing my anger. He nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Didn't think she'd really go, ya know?" he laughed, a hollow and sad sound.

"I...I won't be around for a while. Don't worry though," I continued quickly, "I'm comin' back." He looked up, mouth open, ready to say something, but he snapped it shut quickly. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and left. His door slammed from down the hall, and I cringed. I cleared the remaining dishes from the table and opened the fridge. The usual chocolate cake that graced the third shelf was absent, so I spent the next few hours busying myself with baking a fresh one. At some point, Soda ventured into the kitchen and sat on the edge of the counter, talking quietly about memories: Mom and Dad; Pony, Johnny; Sandy, and various mishaps with the gang. Before I left early the next morning, he handed me a note, folded twice and creased at the corners. I noticed my twin's neat scrawl filling the page, and nodded, hugged him, and tucked it into my jacket.

"Stay safe, Babydoll," he whispered into the cool morning. I smiled, a memory finding its way into my thoughts. _My knight in shining armour_.

"I will be, don't worry," I said, and felt my smile grow a touch more.

I walked to the end of the street, wearing a pale green sundress underneath one of Soda's old jean jackets. A breeze tugged at the bottom of it, and made my hair swirl around my head. When I'd been younger, whenever we'd go swimming I'd pretend I was a mermaid, letting my hair dance around my face in the water. I'd hold my feet together and use them like a tail, and pull myself up onto rocks and flip my mass of hair up and over my head. I laughed quietly at the thought, and found Two-Bit waiting for me at the corner.

"Hey, Baby," he greeted, tossing an arm over me in a friendly manner.

"Where's the car?" I asked.

"The...car?" he repeated sheepishly, his arm retreating to his side.

"Yes, Two, the car," I said, flat and bordering on anger. "I _assumed_ that you'd borrowed one from Dal or your Mom...? You did, didn't you?" He looked down.

"I figured we'd just thumb it down most of the way, and save the money we'd've spent on gas and stuff on a room for the night, saavy?"

"No, Two! Not saavy!" I said sharply. "Darry'll kill me if I hitch rides all the way to Texas!"

"Which," he reasoned, "is _precisely_ why Darry cannot find out." I looked at him, and couldn't help but grin. I shook my head.

"So how far are we plannin' on walkin' 'till we start to thumb?" I asked, grabbing his hand and leaning into him, as the breeze had turned cold and was causing my bare legs to develop a set of goosebumps.

"I'm thinkin' we should wait till we're clear outta Soc territory...Don't wanna cause any trouble 'round there, but we don't wanna walk through there too slow either, so maybe we should just hop a bus through those parts and outta town, and then we'll go from there. Sound good?" He turned to me, grey eyes cast down at me, and for a moment the chill wasn't so bad.

"Yeah," I said softly, and leaned away a bit.

"Jeez, it sure is cold this mornin'. You warm enough in Soda's jacket?" I nodded in response and tried to keep my shivering to a minimum. We walked in silence for a bit, and then we sat at the bus stop and Two-Bit rambled on about an episode of Mickey he'd watched the day before while I was at work, and then asked me all about my day before. I didn't mention my conversation with Tim.

I also didn't mention the fact that I'd told my boss I had a family emergency so I could get off of work and stop him from leaving to Texas. Without me.

Finally, the bus came, and we were two of the few people boarded. It wasn't a long ride - only half an hour - but I dozed off at some point and woke up with my head resting on Two-Bit's shoulder, and his arm around mine.

It took us another twenty minutes in the cool morning air, walking along the side of the road, thumbs out and waiting for a ride. About five cars passed us by completely before a beat up red pickup truck pulled over. A young man who looked to be in his early twenties sat in the driver's seat. He had a crop of golden brown hair falling out of a cowboy hat that sat on his head, and sparkling green eyes.

"Where're y'all headin'?" he drawled, his accent slightly stronger than mine, and with a flash of pearl white teeth set in a lopsided grin. I felt a small smile spread across my face.

"Texas," I responded with a directional nod of my head.

"Well'en it must be my lucky day, 'cause that's exactly where I'm headin'," he laughed.

"Guess so, pal," Two-Bit said, stepping forward and grabbing my hand again.

"This your boyfriend?" the driver asked, a slightly mischevious twinkle to his eye. He said your "yuuur" and I found myself chuckling a bit.

"No, more like my best friend." I turned to Two-Bit, and smiled, looking up at him. He didn't look at me, instead scowled at the young man in the truck.

"Name's James," he said with a twang, and I found myself laughing. The corner of Two-Bit's mouth twitched, and I could feel him itching to make a joke. He restrained himself though, and I said, "Babydoll, and this 'ere's Two-Bit."

"Quite the names you got there," James laughed.

"My dad was quite the original guy. Got three brothers: Ponyboy, Sodapop (my twin), and Darryl," I said, giving the usual speal and stepping up into the cab to sit in the middle.

"And you?" James asked, nodding to Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit." He stared forward at the road as James started driving, sending dust up. "You can just call me Two-Bit."

_Wild thing...you make my heart sing... _a voice crooned from the radio.

"Is it alright if I turn this up...?" I questioned James.

"Go right on ahead, there, Babydoll," his accent drawing out every word.

_You make everything...Groovy_

_I said wild thing..._

I turned the radio up and James and Two-Bit rolled down the windows more, the music filling the air outside.

I started singing along.

_Wild thing, I think I love you_

_But I wanna know for sure_

_Come on, hold me tight_

_I love you_

Two-Bit smirked a bit, and I nudged him. I kept singing along, and when it came to the next spoken part, I over acted and leaned into him, looking up at him and trailing my fingers down his cheek.

_Wild thing, I think you move me_

_But I wanna know for sure_

_So come on, hold me tight_

_You move me_

"That sure is some singin' voice, ya got there, Babe," he laughed.

"Ya, Baby. Really, you can hold me tight whenever you want to," James added with a wink. He shifted his weight a bit more to his right, so that his leg was pressed against mine. Immediately, I squished over more, towards Two-Bit, feeling my ears turn a deep shade of scarlet. I let out a nervous chuckle, and Two-Bit grabbed my hand.

"Have a little decency, _James_," Two-Bit growled.

"Two," I hissed, trying to break the tension.

"No, he's right there, Babe. I should keep those thoughts to myself," he said, the corners of his mouth turned up. It was Two-Bit's turn to turn red, and his hand clutched mine forcefully.

"Don't call me that," I said, a razor edge creeping into my voice.

"Call you what?" James asked, cocking a brow and casting a sidelong glance at me. His accent was fading a bit, his twang taking on a touch of something raspier, and it wasn't a voice I liked.

"Babe."

"Well gee, Baby, your friend Two over there called you by it; didn't think there'd be a problem."

"My name is Babydoll. Not Babe, not Baby. The difference between you and _Two-Bit_, is that we know each other. He respects me, and uses that as a nickname. I get the feelin' that when you talk to me like that, it isn't quite as innocent, and I'd prefer if you'd stop," I spat. The melody drifting from the radio changed, and the Animals sang The House of the Rising Sun.

"Now come on there, Babydoll, I didn't mean anything by it," he said softly, the car slowing a bit, and he reached over and tugged on my hair.

"You keep your hands off of her!" Two-Bit cut in.

"You can pull over here," I snarled. James stopped the truck at the side of the road.

"Thanks for the ride," I added sarcasticly, sliding out after Two-Bit, whose grip on my hand was tighter, still.

"Tease," James muttered as I turned to close the door.

"What did you just say?" Two-Bit questioned.

"Well, I was just sayin' that Baby over there had the nerve to ask me forra ride and didn't even offer to pay me back," James said, eyes glinting as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back toward the cab.

"You let go of her," Two-Bit said, low and dangerous, keeping his tone even, though he'd let go of my hand and let both of them hang at his sides, balled into fists.

"Come on, _Two_," James mocked, "I'm sure you're used to sharin' ol' Babydoll 'ere. God knows how much greased-up trash she's slept around with," he said with a barked laugh. His grip on my arm tightened as he grabbed my opposite shoulder and pulled me further into the cab and rammed his lips into mine. Rage boiled in me, as I struggled to lose his hold. He tried to push his tongue into my mouth, and loosened his grip in process, which gave me the chance to push him off. I scrambled out of the truck, stumbling into Two-Bit.

"Are you okay, Babydoll?" he asked quickly. I nodded. He turned back to the truck, walking briskly to the driver's door. He pulled it open in a fluid motion, grabbing the collar of James' shirt and yanking him out into the road.

_And the only time he's satisfied_

_Is when he's on a drunk_

The radio continued to blare. Two-Bit took an arm back, and threw a punch to James' face, hitting his nose with a satisfying crunch, as the Animals played the organ in the background. James fell to the ground, landing on his back with a trickle of blood already spilling from his broken nose. Two-Bit was down immediately, throwing punches to his jaw.

"Two! Stop it, we can't get into any trouble, 'member?" I screamed, my voice getting lost in the midst of the music and noises of the brawl. James' face was already a mess of blood and red marks, and Two-Bit was sending rib-cracking blows to James' abdomen. "Stop!" I repeated, but he continued to beat him. Finally, Two-Bit pulled James to a standing position, and into a headlock with his left arm. His right went to his back pocket, and he pulled out his switchblade. It was the one he was most proud of, and he'd lifted it himself. He flicked it open, metal gleaming in the sun.

"See this?" Two-Bit taunted. James nodded, barely perceptible. His cowboy hat had fallen off, and lay lying in the dusty road. "Tuff, ain't it? Ya see, _James_," Two continued, spitting the name with an emphasized drawl on James' name. "We _'greased-up trash'_ stick up for each other, and we sure as hell don't take shit from assholes like you. So either you man up and apologize, or my switch is gonna make a _teensy_ cut, right about here." Two-Bit held the blade to James' throat, pressing it slightly against his skin, and James' Adam's apple bobbed nervously. "What's it gonna be, man?" Two asked impatiently.

James coughed, slightly, and mumbled 'sorry'.

"What was that?" Two-Bit asked with an edge.

"I-I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice small and scared, and his face transformed underneath the blood and swelling into that of a person much younger. A slight trail of blood was making it's way from underneath the switch.

"That's enough, Two," I warned, and he immediately let go, pushing James toward the truck. James grabbed his hat with one hand, and pulled himself into his cab with the other, slamming the door.

_Oh, mother, tell you children_

_Not to do what I have done_

The music trailed off as James and his red truck peeled away, stirring up a cloud of dust.

"Spend your lives in sin and misery, in the House of the Rising Sun," I finished, and Two slung an arm around me, and I buried my face in the crook of his shoulder.

"How far till Texas?" I mumbled. He laughed.

"Too far to walk," he answered, and we stuck out our thumbs.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I need to give some credit to my good friend dontletmego-xx for helping me out with the last chapter, and to Tessa for listening to me ramble vaguely about what I'm going to do. And to the anon from the reviews, I've been writing a lot more in the past few months, and I've been trying desperately to improve! I hope that the style difference isn't too bad, and that you continue reading! **

**Also, I've decided I'd really like to continue incorperating music into the story...I've used three songs throughout the stories so far, and I shouldn't be overdoing it...Just a song here and there to help create the mood...But just so you know, I've used I've Got a Woman by Elvis Presley (A Piece of Cake, Prologue), and in the previous chapter, Wild Thing by the Troggs, and The House of the Rising Sun by the Animals.**

**Enjoy!**

The sun hung heavy in the sky, and my curls were sticking to the back of my neck with perspiration. I'd taken my jean jacket off and tied it around my waist. Few cars would pass us by, and the ones that did either refused us a ride after a quick once-over, or said they were heading in a different direction. We walked on the shoulder, tossing thumbs out whenever we heard the low rumble of a motor, and swapping stories to pass the time.

"How'd you meet Kathy, Two?" I asked him, pulling my hair over one shoulder. I started braiding it.

"Oh, jeez," he started, hitching his thumbs into his pockets. "I was drunk, I think. It was at a party. We were in grade nine, and some song was playing...goddamn, what was that song? Great...Great Balls of Fire, I think. And I was sittin' in the corner playin' some card game for weeds, and doin' shots of whiskey thinkin' I was at the top of the world, and she came waltzin' right on up to my table and looked me square in the eye, and said 'now look here: your hand's shit, and if you don't fold right now and come dance with me, then you'll be makin' a big mistake.' So I looked at her, and looked at the table, and I says, 'well, it ain't my fault all the ladies want me,' and I take another shot, and get up and dance." He laughed there, and I urged him to continue. "So I danced with her, and man could she dance. The whole room was singin' along, beltin' out all the words, and we were all dancin' this crazy kinda dance...it was kinda like what Elvis does when he sings, except we were dancin' together like that, instead.

"When the song finally ended, she turns to me and she she goes, 'well that was a mighty fine dance, partner,' except she said it with a real southern twang, like '_paahtnahh'_ . I asked her, 'that your real hair?' and she got all offended and said 'o'course it's my real hair,' and so I asked her out. I mean, I woulda asked her out either way, but the fact she was a natural blonde just sealed the deal." He laughed, and I joined in.

"Man, I think outta the whole gang, you've managed to keep your girl the longest, Two," I said playfully. "I don't know how she puts up with all of your other blondes...you must be _quite_ the sweet talker."

He wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed even harder, and the sound of another motor interrupted me. I straightened myself, sticking my arm out. We were at the bottom of a hill, so it was hard to see the car until it was only a few hundred feet away. It was a Mustang, and I immediately pressed closer to Two-Bit, dropping my thumb and looking straight ahead. The car sped past, its engine revving and it stirred up a massive cloud of dust.

"Asshole!" I yelled, trying to control my coughing. "How far do you think we are from a town?" I asked Two, waving the dust out of my face.

"Hmmm...I'd say another half hour, maybe forty-five minutes," he answered, fluffing his hair. I nodded, and we kept walking.

"Why'd you break up with Johnny?" Two-Bit asked suddenly, looking at me quickly, with something in his eyes.

"I dunno...I was just upset about my parents, I think, and I thought that I might've had feelings for..." I trailed off, trying not to blush, "Dallas." I barked out a laugh, and Two-Bit joined in. "That turned out real well," I added sarcastically. "Why _don't_ you break up with Kathy?"

"Why should I?" he questioned, frowning.

"Well jeez, you keep her waiting around but you hardly ever see her. I mean, when's the last time you even took her out? You're always hangin' around with us instead, or off shackin' up with some girl you meet at the drive-in," I added, remembering what he told me about Marcia.

"I guess it's just 'cause your so damn entertaining. Who needs a girlfriend when I've got a Babydoll?" he teased, winking at me. I shoved him, and then playfully batted my eyelashes.

"Well, _golly gee_, ain't that the compliment?" I giggled and pulled at my braid, which sent us both into fits of laughter.

"Only the best for you, Babe," he joked, as we heard another engine growling its way down the road. I squinted toward it, and saw it was another beat up truck, and nudged Two-Bit, and we stuck out our thumbs again. It pulled over, and an elderly man sat in the driver's seat, greying hair combed to the side, knobby knuckles clutching the wheel and static playing from the old radio.

"Where're ya'll headed?" he asked, voice raspy and low, and he pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes, sticking one in the corner of his mouth and lighting it with an expert flick from a lighter, inhaling deeply, and going into a deep rattling coughing fit.

"Texas," I replied, "but if you're headed that way, we'll go as far as you'll take us." He nodded, taking another drag and tilting his head to the side, sizing us up.

"Y'all are from Tulsa, aintchya?" he asked, squinting his eyes as he puffed out a ring of smoke beneath a bushy mustache.

"Yessir," I answered. He nodded again, and stuck his chin out in a directional gesture, motioning to Two-Bit.

"You ain't gonna steal my truck here, are ya? I know I'm old, but I ain't stupid. You hoods are always tryin' to steal somethin' from me."

"Sir, if I were plannin' on stealin' your truck, I sure wouldn't've brought this young lady along, and I probably would've taken it already," Two-Bit answered honestly, and I cracked a smile. The man nodded once more, and wheezed, before tossing his butt out the window.

"Get on in, then. Name's Bert Johnson, but you can call me Bert," he told us. "I ain't headed as far as Texas, but I can drive you as close to the border as I'm goin'. Now," he said, pulling away from the shoulder after Two-Bit and I had squished in, "what should I call you?"

"This here's Babydoll," Two-Bit started. "I go by Two-Bit, but you can call me Keith if you'd rather." I stared at him, truly surprised, mouth hanging open and all, and he laughed. Bert did, too, and said, "son, I think I'll just go with Two-Bit - you don't strike me as a Keith."

The man was friendly, and kept up light conversation. He told us about his time in World War II, and how he'd left his girl behind, but she stayed faithful and they got married and started a family when he came home. He also talked about how different Tulsa was from when he'd been our age, and how he couldn't stand the new music because it was too hard to dance to. I laughed politely and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"So how long have you two been together?" he asked, fiddling with the radio dial, trying to clear the static. I felt a heat rush through my cheeks, and saw that Two-Bit's had stayed fairly neutral.

"We aren't together," I told him, "we're just friends." The old man scoffed, and rephrased his question.

"How long have you known each other then?"

"Well, I've known her family about all my life, Bert. Known Baby since she _was_ a Baby," which made all of us laugh. Once Bert had regained his composure, he glanced at us from the corner of his eye.

"Huh," he said under his breath.

"Something wrong?" Two-Bit asked.

"Y'all just look like a couple. I see that look in your eye there, mister. That ain't nothin'. Used to look at my little lady the same way. And you, miss, would not be blushing' right now unless you'd noticed it too." I stared in shock at Bert, and then turned to Two-Bit, who immediately turned toward the road, and then the window to his right. He looked down, and then closed his eyes for a second, while saying gruffly, "sir, I think you can let us off here." I turned back to Bert, who nodded. He pulled to the shoulder and Two-Bit opened the door and got out, crossing his arms over the mickey mouse on his shirt. I slid out of the seat and thanked Bert, for the both of us, because Two-Bit had already started walking away.

"Two, you can't ignore me forever." He kicked at a rock and didn't say anything. We'd been walking in silence for the half hour since we'd left the truck. "Do you even know where we are?" I questioned.

He coughed a little, clearing his throat. "He drove us right past the last town. It was on a side road he passed. It'll be another hour or so before we get to the next."

"Jesus, how long are we gonna have to walk for, Two? I'm gettin' tired! I didn't think there was gonna be this much walking involved!"

"Well what would you like me to do about that _now_? Huh? Make a town _magically _appear? Carry you? Well _sorry_ your highness, but all I can fuckin' do, is walk, just the same as you. You think I ain't tired of this? It ain't even my brother!" I stared at him, shocked at his sudden hostility. It wasn't often Two-Bit lost his temper, and it wasn't something I liked to see.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?"

"Just leave it alone, Babe."

"So, what? You're just gonna say 'leave it alone' and let it be? You're gonna yell at me like that and not even have a reason for it?"

"Guess so," he growled, and kept walking. The back of my eyes started to sting and I slipped off my shoes because my feet were starting to blister. As we continued walking a storm started to blow in, and the sky let loose. It started to pour rain, and the wind was blowing it into us with such a ferocity, that it felt like we were being pelted with little rocks; my jean jacket did little to protect from the severe weather.

"H-h-how f-f-far n-now?" I asked, while my teeth chattered.

"Twenty minutes, tops," he answered briskly. He stopped and gave me a once over. "You cold, Babe?"

"N-no, of c-c-course not. How c-could I b-be, with this oh-so s-sunny w-weather?" He nodded, and started walking again, only to stop, shrug out of his leather jacket, and toss it at me.

"W-what are you d-d-doing?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me, Babe." I paused, and then put it on over Soda's jean jacket. It was warm, and smelt like beer and cologne. It was big on me, but it felt good.

"Thanks, Two," I said quietly, and kissed him on the cheek.

When we finally got into the town, it was small and run-down. There was a small grocery store, a bar, a couple clothing stores, and a small motel, with a Vacancy sign flickering outside. I rung my hair out, slipped back into my shoes, and stepped inside.

The owner sat behind a desk, a man who looked to be in his mid-fifties, with small half moon spectacles perched on his nose, and greying hair combed over to the left. He looked up at us from his newspaper, closed it, and stood.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked.

"We need a room for the night," Two said. The owner raised an eyebrow suggestively and smiled.

"Alright, well that'll cost ya $9." Two-Bit handed over the money, and the man passed us a key. "Number 6, just around the corner. Door faces outside so you'll have to go out and around. You'll have about 10 minutes of hot water, so use it wisely, and if you want breakfast there's a diner just down the street that'll serve ya. Checkout's at 11. Any questions?" We shook our heads and thanked him, heading back into the rain. Squinting in the fading light, I got the key into the lock and turned it, feeling it click. I pushed the door open, and stepped in.

"God it sure feels good to be out of the rain and able to-" I stopped. There was only one bed in the room. "There must be some mistake."

"Well, I guess he _also_ thought we were a couple. Maybe what we need is a giant flashing sign that reads 'NOT TOGETHER.'"

"I'll call and ask if there's any way we can switch, and I'm sure he can fix everything up," I offered, reaching for the phone. I looked at the small directory that sat on the night stand, and dialled for the office.

"Hello?" the man answered.

"Hi, we were just in, and we got a room, but there seems to be some sort of misunderstanding, because it only has one bed."

"Is there a problem with that, Miss?" he asked.

"Well, erm, yes, there is because we're not …together, and we were under the impression our room would have two beds," I explained.

"I see," he said flatly. "Well, I'm sorry, Miss, but with the sudden storm everyone's been wanting a room tonight, and I'm afraid that yours was the last one." I sighed.

"Alright then, thank you anyways, goodnight."

"If you've got such a problem with sleepin' in the same bed then I'll just take the floor," Two-Bit said, pulling off his wet shirt to reveal a sculpted chest.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I could always sleep down there if you'd rather have the bed…" I offered. He shook his head, and stepped into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

"Don't take too long!" I called, "I wanna have one too!" A muffled response came from behind the door and I sat down on the bed. I reached into the pocket of Soda's jacket and pulled out his note.

Dear Baby,

Please be careful. I can't afford to lose you, too. I shouldn't've got angry at you like I did; you're only doing what's best for everyone. Sometimes when I stop and think, I realize that I never really show how much I appreciate having you around… With Mom and Dad gone now, you've really helped to keep the family together, and I don't think you realize how much we all care. Sometimes I think I never showed the appreciation for Mom and Dad, and it really gets to me, ya know? So before you go running off with Two, I just thought I should let you know all this…Not that I think anything will happen, but because I'm afraid you'll fall in love with Texas, and decide to stay… Or maybe I'm just afraid you'll fall in love and elope somewhere and your new family will mean more than we do…

Maybe I'm just worrying to much, but I think we've all been that way the past few months. Please be careful, and please bring Pony and Johnny home. If you see them, tell them Darry and I love them, miss them, and can't wait to see them.

Your brother,

Sodapop Curtis

I smiled slightly and felt tears start to prick at my eyes. _I don't even know where Pony or Johnny are…here I am wasting all this time, leaving Soda home alone with a broken heart, and letting Darry take all the work and adding worries to his plate, for what? Extra time with Two-Bit?_ My mind reeled with questions and worries and regrets, but they all centred around the fact that I wasn't sure why I was even trying to get to Texas. Was it really because I didn't want him to go alone? Or was it because if I wanted him to go with anyone, I wanted to make sure it was me…? I flopped back onto the bed, covered my face with a pillow and started to cry. It felt good to get it all out; it was one of those moments when I didn't need a reason to cry but it made it all better. I didn't even realize the shower had shut off or that Two-Bit had come out of the washroom before I felt someone sit down on the bed next to me and put a hand on my knee. I sat up and quickly swiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Sorry, I'll go take my turn now," I said and started to get up.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he said quietly.

"For what…?"

"For earlier…I didn't mean to yell, and I shouldn't've…I didn't mean to make you upset…" he looked down sheepishly. I laughed.

"Don't worry, Two. I wasn't cryin' over you…but why were you angry, anyway?" I put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"I guess…I guess it was just that everyone keeps thinkin' we're a couple and all, and that old man said that I looked at you a certain way and…it ain't the truth. There's nothin' between us…and…like he said, you know I don't just think of you as a friend, Baby. And you keep leading me on and I don't even know what to think anymore…" I looked down at my hands, studying them, looking for words to say what I was feeling.

"I…I'm sorry, Two."

"I don't want an apology, Babydoll. I don't need your sympathy, I just want you to know that I'm the one who's always been here for you, and I'm the one who always will be, and I don't know that you get that. I don't know that you get that I'm the one who really cares about you, or if you understand how much it hurts when you don't feel the same way." I sat in shock, letting his words sink in. He looked so vulnerable, sitting on the edge of the bed with his rusty hair ungreased, clad in only his rain-soaked blue jeans. I nodded slowly.

"Alright… Well, I'm going to go have a shower, I guess…I…I just need some time to think, Two…" He looked away and nodded back.

I stepped into the small washroom, shutting the door behind me. I wiped the fog off of the mirror and looked at my face. My mascara had smudged and ran from my eyes and my hair was escaping my braid in long tangled curls. My dress clung to my body, and I peeled it off and threw it over the shower rod to dry.

"Great," I muttered, "I didn't even think to bring extra clothes." I pulled off my under clothes and hung them over the rod too, putting my shoes on the small heater to dry off. The water running from the shower head was warm, but it stung as it hit my cold, weather-beaten skin, and it only lasted for a few minutes. _ He really __**did**__ mean we only had ten minutes_, I thought bitterly. I put my wet bra and panties back on and wrapped a towel over top. I opened the door a crack and saw Two-Bit sitting cross legged on the floor, in only boxers, watching the small grainy television set.

"Two?" I called from behind the door.

"Mm?"

"Can I borrow your mickey shirt?"

"'S'on the chair out here," he called back. I opened the door a bit wider and saw the chair was across the room, and I would have to walk in front of him to get to it.

"Throw it over?" I asked.

"You've got two legs, get it yourself," he answered sarcastically.

"Great," I said under my breath. "Close your eyes!"

"What-?" he started to ask, turning toward the door. His eyes widened for a moment, then closed, tight. I started walking into the room, stepping carefully over him in the narrow space between the TV and bed, and got to the chair which sat beside the curtained window. I dropped the towel on the floor behind me, checked to make sure his eyes were still closed, then slipped his shirt on over my petite frame. I went down to my mid-thighs, which was good enough for me.

"Okay, open," I said. As I turned back to step over him, I tripped over my towel, and fell into his lap. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and quickly sat up.

"Sorry -" we said in unison, and I started laughing.

"What are you apologizing for exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He laughed.

"I don't know exactly. A half naked girl falling into my lap isn't exactly a bad thing, I guess." I rolled my eyes and stood up, climbing up onto the bed, right as the room's electricity zapped out.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"Mickey was gonna be on next!" I laughed.

"Shoulda guessed," I teased. He grabbed one of the blankets off the bed, along with two pillows. He laid the blanket out near the door, punched his pillows a few time, and stretched out, putting his hands behind his head.

"Comfy?" I asked.

"Like sleeping on a cloud," he said dryly. Thunder cracked outside and I cringed. There was a long silence and I thought he'd fallen asleep until he rolled back to face the bed.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "Ya know, when we were little, Soda, Darry, Pony and I would all sleep in one bed during a thunderstorm. None of us liked to be alone. And even now - and I _swear_ they'll kill me if they find out I told - we al sleep in the same room, 'cause I think we're all still a little afraid," I paused. "Would -I mean, if you wanted -would it be weird if…" I trailed off.

"You want me to come up there?" he offered.

"Could you?" He picked up his blanket and pillows and brought them up to the bed, and carefully got in and laid on the edge, as far from me as possible. I smiled to myself, grabbed his arm, pulled him closer, and snuggled into his warm frame. He repositioned his arm under my head, and I put a hand on his bare chest.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly.

"Mhmm," I answered, looking up at him. "Two?"

"Yeah?"

"This feels…right," I said softly. He tightened his grip on me, and I sat up a bit.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

And he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: I'm back! I know it's been forever but I've had such little inspiration for this, and I've been so busy writing for my writing class at school. That's over now, so hopefully I'll have a little more time on my hands! **

**I'm sorry there isn't a lot going on in this chapter...I've had a lot of it written out for a while but I didn't know how to end it. This is my first more M rated chapter in the series I think, and I'd love if you'd give me some input on your thoughts about this chapter. I know where I'm taking it after this, but this was the one chapter that was stuck in between plot points, so it's basically just some fluff for y'all.**

**So, long story short, have some fluff and smut and apologies in advance!**

* * *

><p>I awoke in the motel, still in Two-Bit's warm grip. My knees were curled around his, and we were on our sides. Rain still splashed against the window outside, and the lights were still out. A little clock was positioned by the faded, dusty curtains that framed the window, and it read 10am.<p>

"Two?" I asked softly.

"Mmm?" he groaned, loosening his grip so I could roll over to face him.

"It's getting late…checkout is in an hour and we'd better get going soon." Thunder cracked from outside, and I flinched. He lazily opened his grey eyes, which were partially hidden by a tuft of rust-coloured hair.

"Do you really think we should go _now_?" he asked. "I mean, we could just stay in town a while longer, till the storm passes…" I thought about it, debating on whether or not we should waste the time, and thought back to the night before, smiling slightly.

"Alright, I guess that sounds good," I answered. He smiled back, and pulled me in closer, until our lips were nearly touching, and our bodies were pressed tightly together. He brushed a piece of hair off my face and behind my ear, before touching his lips to mine in a slow, sweet kiss. I closed my eyes and the kiss deepened, and he rolled over so he was propped up on his elbows. I ran a hand over one of his muscled biceps, and he pulled at the hem of his Mickey shirt, when a thought struck me.

"Two - what about Kathy?" I asked, pulling away.

"What about her?" he responded. "I told you, Baby, that I care about you. She don't mean nothin'."

"Well don'tchya think you should break up with her first?"

"I will, when we get back," he said. I opened my mouth to protest again, but shut it quickly and put a hand behind his head, pulling it closer to me again. His lips crashed into mine and I moaned, as he played with the hem of the shirt again, pulling it up to my hip and running his warm hand up my thigh. It ventured under the shirt and traced lines on my bare stomach, before it tugged at the band of my underwear.

"Two…" I trailed off, and he kept going, starting to pull them down. I grabbed his hand, and he moved to peppering kisses along my neck and collar bone. I moaned again and forgot about his hand and he went straight for my panties.

"Stop, Two," I said, frustrated, and trying to wiggle out from under him.

"Wait, Babe," he mumbled, reaching for my hips to pull me back under him. "I just want you so bad right now," he whispered.

"_No, _Two. I'm not ready for that kinda thing," I said more forcefully, sliding out from under him. He pulled at the blanket and rolled back over, covering himself, and rolling me off the bed, where I hit my head on the corner of the small bedside table.

"_Sonofabitch!" _I rubbed my head, pulling my hand away to see blood. "Great," I muttered, "just fantastic_."_

"What're you goin' on abou-" he started as he leaned over the edge of the bed. He sprung up and grabbed me by the elbows, pulling me up and sitting me down beside him. "Oh, God, Babydoll. I didn't mean to hurt you, honest! Are you bleeding?" I nodded and winced.

"Don't worry about it, Two," I mumbled. "I'll live. I'm just gonna go have a shower, then we'll fix up this room situation and get some food, okay?" I asked wearily. He nodded.

"Really, though, Baby, I'm so sorry-" I raised a hand to cut him off, and headed into the bathroom.

As a sort of revenge I used nearly all of the hot water, but I started to feel slightly worse. My head ached and I felt feverish and couldn't warm myself up. I stepped out of the shower and put on my dress and shoes which had dried out. I kept kicking myself for forgetting so many necessities, re-braided my hair - being careful of the spot where I'd bumped my head - and went back into the room.

"I went and asked if we could have the room for another night, and he said it was fine, so that's out of the way," Two-Bit said. I nodded and sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed. He sat next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders and kissing the top of my head. I turned to face him and he brushed another piece of hair out of my eyes and pressed his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and tilted into another kiss, which was long and gentle. He cupped his other hand on my face, and I pressed mine to his chest. Before I knew it, he'd pinned me down on the bed again.

"You feel warm…you feelin' okay?" he asked softly. I rubbed a hand on my face wearily, and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Now come on," I urged, getting up again, "I'm starved. Let's go get some food."

The diner was small, and decent, but wasn't quite as nice as the ones back home. It lacked the excitement of the Dingo, and I missed slipping into my familiar uniform and waiting on all of the people I'd grown up with. We ordered and ate in near silence, until Two-Bit excused himself and went to the washroom. I continued eating my hash browns, and was in the middle of downing my orange juice when a familiar face walked in. They were clad in a faded blue jean jacket, with matching jeans, a plaid shirt, and black cowboy boots. On his head sat a ten gallon hat, also black, and shaded his face, making his features look more severe.

"Coffee," he said to the waitress, who nodded and smiled flirtatiously, before he spotted me and sat at my table. He took off his hat, smiling dangerously, his bruises and split lip more obvious without the shade of the hat.

"Baby," James growled. "Where's your friend?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business," I said, getting angry.

"Come on, Baby, no need to be so hostile. You sure are purdy…I'd sure love to take a girl like you out some time." His lips curled into a sly grin as he slid his hand up my thigh under the table.

"Haven't you had enough?" I growled. Just then, Two walked out toward the table, speeding up and James shot up out of his seat and headed for the door.

"You okay, Babe?" Two asked.

"Yeah, it's fine, honest. Nothing I couldn't handle." My head was heating up a lot and the room was starting to look a little fuzzy.

"Baby, are you okay?" Two-Bit asked frantically. "You're slurring and you don't look so good…" I waved him off and stood up, just before the room went black.

I woke up in the motel with an anxious Two-Bit stroking my forehead.

"Baby? Oh, Baby I'm so sorry about earlier; I made you hit your head and now you're concussed and I'm so sorry!" I laughed. Or at least, I tried to laugh, but it didn't sound as lighthearted as I'd been hoping for. His brow furrowed further.

"I'm fine, really, I-" I started to sit up an it felt like my head crashed into a brick wall. "Unng," was the noise that came from the back of my throat. He shook his head.

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't've let you come along. Darry's gonna kill me…" I put a hand on his arm to calm him, and tugged his sleeve in my direction. He took off his jacket and jeans and climbed into the bed next to me. He turned on his side to face me, and we laid curled like two C's, knees and foreheads touching. I smiled, and he grinned.

"Well, Babydoll, didya ever think you'd land such a stud?" he winked, and I laughed, a full laugh, worry and pain forgotten for the moment.

"Never in a million years, Two," I answered.

"We already got this pet name thing figured out, I s'ppose." I nodded, and he pulled my hips toward his so we were pressed tightly against each other. He smoothed down my hair, and kissed me, quickly, but not too fast, before I closed my eyes and drifted off again.

When I woke up next, I could see stars out the window, and Two-Bit was soundly sleeping next to me. I felt a smile spread across my face. Things were going to be okay, I decided. Pony and Johnny would fair with Dallas' help, and everything would go back to normal. I was a little pissed about Two trying to make a move so quickly, but lying there beside him I realized that I loved him. I wasn't sure if it was completely romantic, but there was definitely something there. I felt so safe with him, like I could tell him anything and he would always be there. Well, for the most part anyway.

I watched his chest rise and fall, until he stirred a bit and hugged me closer in his sleep. His arms were so solid around me, and he was warm. I nuzzled my head into him and he woke up.

"You okay?" he asked, voice fogged from sleep. I nodded against him and he pulled away to look at me.

"I'm gonna break up with Kathy, sincere." He looked at me, eyes set and his voice suddenly serious and level. "And, when I do…I's wondering if you'd like to be my girl." I burst out laughing.

"Two, it's like two in the morning, and I have the feeling you're sleep talking now, close your eyes."

"No," he stated, sitting up, "I'm awake, and I've been thinking about this all day. But I want your answer now; I can't wait till we get back and have you go runnin' back to Dal." I paused, biting my lip.

"Yes," I answered. "I'll be your girl, Two." He grinned, wide.

"Good, I'm glad," he answered, settling back down beside me. He pressed his warm lips to my forehead and I snuggled in closer to his broad chest.

"Do you think Kathy's gonna be mad?" I asked and Two laughed.

"I dunno, Babe. I've done my fair share of blondes during that relationship but we've never called it quits. I'm not quite sure what to expect from her." I let this sink in. I tried not to let paranoia sink in and tried to assure myself that everything would end well there.

The next morning the rain was worse than it had been the past two days. Two-Bit was still sleeping soundly, so I got up and shimmied into my dress. I scribbled out a note and left it on the pillow, before ducking out into the downpour and heading to the diner for a cup of coffee. I sat on a stool at the bar and ordered, people watching while I waited. There were a few couples in the diner and they all were smiling and laughing and sitting too close together. I smiled and picked up the coffee the waitress had now brought.

"Man, Baby, you sure had me scared yesterday," Two said, startling me as he wrapped an arm around my waist and took the stool next to me. I smiled.

"Guess we're stuck here again today, huh?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, if we really are stuck again we'd might as well make the most of it. Whatdya say we hit up a liquor store, grab a mickey and then watch a little Mickey?" I quipped.

"Sounds like a plan," he answered. He waited for me to finish my coffee and then we strolled around holding hands outside in the portions of the sidewalk that were under cover, and then ran laughing when we were soaked from the storm.

"This dress is gonna be ruined by the time I get home," I remarked.

"Here," Two offered. "Take this. It ain't much but I'm sure you can find something that'll last you till we get home," and he handed me a wrinkled ten dollar bill.

"Aww, it's fine, really," I protested but he shoved it at me.

"I'll just go lift the booze. Meet back here in twenty."

I walked alone into a small clothing store and browsed for a few minutes. I settled on a few more dresses, as well as some more underwear. While I was in the dressing room trying on the new clothes, I looked at myself in a new light. My slight frame was cream coloured and smooth, a slight nip at my sides for hips, small but noticeable breasts; slender legs and thin arms. I wondered what Two thought of my body, and realized that if I was spending the nights in the same bed as him I should really get something proper for sleeping in. I settled on a nicer pair of panties and a short but decent night gown. I thought about Two's reaction to my new sleepwear and blushed a little when I found myself thinking back to the previous morning, and to his reaction to my wearing his t-shirt. I wondered if this ensemble would lead me in the same direction, but shrugged it off and paid for everything.

We sat on the floor of the motel room, two paper cups filled with vodka between us, cartoons on the tv, and me still in my rain-soaked dress. Two had stripped down to boxers.

"How about a little game?" he asked with a wink. I giggled.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, how about a good ol' round of Never Have I Ever?" I thought about it and agreed.

"Okay, you first," he said.

"Hmmmm….Never have I ever kissed a girl," I said wickedly, and he drank.

"Never have I ever kissed Dallas."

"That isn't entirely true, Two, my dear," I answered. "There was that one New Years Eve when Kathy was out of town and we were all at my house and you were awfully drunk an-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Two responded, reluctantly drinking with me.

"Never have I ever failed a class." He drank again.

"Never have I ever done the dirty with a hood." Neither of us drank.

"Never have I ever gone past first base." I looked up at him expectedly, waiting for him to drink his share.

"Really, Babe? I find that awfully hard to believe." I sat there, still waiting for him, when instead he leaned in toward me. He pulled me into his lap, so I was straddling him. He smiled a little impishly, before kissing me slow and softly. I licked his lips lightly, and he met my tongue with a slow and sweet rhythm. We kept up a moderate pace, forcing ourselves to hold back, before he started to move his lips to my neck, sucking on the soft spot beneath my ear.

"Mmm," I said, smiling. "Hold on one second - I'm gonna get out of this dress and then we'll continue."

"I could help you with that," he winked, as I got up and headed to the bathroom. I laughed, shutting the door. I feverishly pulled off the wet dress and slid on my new night gown and panties and looked at myself in the mirror. I placed my hands on the sides of the sink.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked myself, staring my reflection down. Without a proper answer, I opened the door. Two-Bit had been waiting expectantly on the other side.

"Wow, Babe…" he trailed off, looking my shirt up and down. I felt a blush creep up my neck. He snaked his hand around the back of my neck, and placed the other just above my butt. He pulled me close and then pulled me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. I could feel him growing against me as he carried me to the bed. He laid me gently in the middle, kissing me slowly but with passion. His tongue danced with mine and his hand found it's way under my night gown and to my right breast. He looked at me and I nodded and continued kissing him. He cupped my breast and I felt my nipple harden. He massaged it and I kissed him harder until he pulled away with a grin that would make the devil look saintly.

"Guess we'd better drink now," he said. I practically growled at him as I grabbed my paper cup and took a swig.

"Never have I ever been to second base," he said, his eyes twinkling. I pulled his face back to mine, crashing my lips into his, his form settling over mine, and he brought his hand to the top of my new panties, his fingers waiting hesitantly at the hem for my approval. I nodded into another kiss as he pulled them down to my knees, his hand caressing my inner thigh. His hand brushed the sensitive skin between my legs and I gasped. He started to pull his hand away and apologize but I shook my head, guiding his hand back.

He started rubbing, quickening his speed and I moaned, kissing him harder and inhaling sharply when his fingers met my opening. He pushed them in gradually, until he was knuckle deep, and he began sliding them in and out. Noises came from the back of my throat that I'd never heard before, and as he curved his fingers and hit a soft spot my toes curled and a wave of heat rushed through me. I panted for air as he slid his fingers back out and grinned.

He passed me my cup and I drank. I looked to his boxers, but he was already drinking. I bit my lip, but I crawled to his form and tugged at his underwear.

"Babe-"

"Just 'cause you've already ran the bases doesn't mean you can't run 'em again, right?" I asked, pulling them down and finding myself startled at the sight before me.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Just…bigger than I'd expected before…I umm…don't really know what I'm doing either," I laughed sheepishly. He laughed too, and took my hand in his, guiding it to him, showing me what to do. I stroked and rubbed while we kissed until he told me to stop. Then he drank. I looked at my cup, and then back at Two. I gulped and took a swig.

"Never have I ever gone all the way." He studied me for a moment.

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts? leave a review and give me some incentive! :P <strong>

**you can also find me over on fictionpress now if you would like to read some of my own original work! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ahhhhh my little lovelies, the first real M rated chapter emerges. (Okay so it isn't as M rated as some fics I've read but still, fairly M rated I'd say :P) This is rated for a) language (but I'm sure you've established that if you've read this far), and b) (drumroll please) the first sex scene in this ****fic! (tee hee!) **

**I think that this will be one of the last chapters in this instalment...I'm thinking I'll hit 10 and then start my new chapter in their lives. SO, please read and enjoy and review(?!) and forgive me for all of the sentences in ****parentheses (they're just so fun and I feel like I'm whispering when I use them), and also for the length of this one...it wasn't as long as I'd hoped!**

**Luv, Mel  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two-Bit stayed in his spot for a moment, frozen, until I started to pull off my nightgown. He inhaled sharply, and then closed the gap between us, hugging me to his chest and laying me back down beneath him. He kissed me tenderly, and I could feel him smiling against my lips. He took things slow, first lavishing my face with small kisses, and then moving down my neck and to my stomach. He massaged my breasts at the same time, and then came back to meet my lips with more passion. We tried to carry out the moment for as long as possible but our sweet kisses quickly turned into a frantic and wanting lust, and I half sat to pull down his boxers.<p>

As soon as he was freed of his only article of clothing he put his strong arms underneath me and lifted me into his chest, his warmth enveloping me. I could feel him between my legs, teasing me. Suddenly he broke the kiss.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Baby I don't have protection." His grey eyes studied me with a face stuck between worry, shame, and want.

"Oh…" He still hadn't moved his position and he was so close to me my mind was barely registering the significance of the issue at hand.

"I mean, Kath and I never used any and we were fine but if you get pregnant…" I nodded, thinking back to my reflection in the mirror, and the question I'd asked myself. I was ready for this. I was ready now, I knew it. There was the risk but…

I pulled his face back to mine and answered with a fiery kiss. He started rubbing against me, not quite entering, but almost, building up a rhythm.

"Oh, god, Two," I mumbled, and suddenly he was there, pushing in slowly, filling me. He sighed, a deep and primal half grunt filled with an animal hunger, and my body moulded to his. He started thrusting, slowly, moving his lips to just behind my ear, sucking as he continued moving. My lips found their way to his neck, too, a spot half between the base and his shoulder. He started picking up speed, and a warmth started to build below my stomach. Moans kept escaping my mouth and his breathing was uneven as he quickened the pace again, and as I reached my climax I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He grinned and sped up further.

"Shit, Baby…" he growled.

"Two…" I trailed off uneasily, but he kept going.

"Oh god, Babe…you feel so good…" he growled again, and my back arched in response. My breasts were pushed against his chiseled chest, and his warm skin felt good against mine. The sheen of sweat on his body made him look as though he were glowing, and I barely realized in my elation what was happening until he muttered a string of curses and looked at me with such fear that I was sure he'd seen a ghost. He pulled out quickly.

It was then that I realized something felt _different_.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" he muttered, grabbing his boxers and putting them back on. I was too shocked and worried to remember where my night gown had disappeared to, so when Two covered me up with the blanket it was a slight relief. A million thoughts raced through my mind.

"Oh, god, this is all my fault, Baby…I dunno what happened." He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Nothin's your fault Two… I'm sure it'll be fine. You said you and Kath did stuff without condoms all the time, right?" I asked, but even I could hear the doubt in my wavering voice. He nodded, and his face was set for a minute, and then suddenly he stood and walked to the bathroom.

"Two-Bit?" I called after him, but he shut the door. I pulled a sheet around me and walked to the door, knocking impatiently. "Two, just fucking open up." When he did, his face was a mask that I hadn't seen him wear before.

"I think it's time you go home," he said. I flinched, feeling like I'd been slapped in the face. "No - Babe, that isn't what I meant…I just-" his voice broke off. He looked down at his hands.

"You mean that this isn't a problem you wanna deal with. I get it." He shook his head quickly and then pulled me into a hug. He slumped toward my shoulder, and I laughed as I struggled with the weight he was putting on it.

"I know I look tuff an' all, but I can't lift _your_ fat ass, hun." He laughed, and pulled away, eyes shining and lifted me up, sliding down the wall into a crouch with me sitting across his lap, head resting on his shoulder. He stroked my hair.

"Look Baby, I gotta tell you something." I nodded, not looking at him; the seriousness in his voice worried me. "Kathy…she got pregnant once. Not recently or nothin'; back when we were juniors. Well, back when she was a junior, and I was a _really_ a junior.

"Anyway, we were scared and I didn't think I could be a…you know, a dad." He shrugged, and was quiet for a long time.

"God," he whispered, and shook his head. "I told her I couldn't do it and you know what she did? She said 'I know, Two.' That's it. And then I didn't hear from her for a few days, and this rumour started goin' around that she'd slept with Buck. So I got real mad and I went to her house that day and her mom said she was staying at a friend's, which I knew was a lie. So I went to Buck's and he just gave me this look when I got there. He just looked at me, with a mixture of anger and pity and guilt, and I grabbed him by his jacket and I asked him what he'd done to her and he just shook his head and led me upstairs." He paused and sniffed.

"She was in one of the bedrooms, white as a sheet, and there was a lot of blood on the bed, and the carpet. So I say, 'did he hurt you?' and she says no. And then - then she just looked up at me with these big sad eyes and says 'everything's gonna be okay, Two.' And I could _tell_ that she was in pain and I could _tell_ that she was hurt, even if it wasn't in the way I'd meant…but it was my fault. I hurt her. And I ain't gonna hurt you. I promise, Babydoll."

"We still dunno what's gonna happen, right?" I asked, without much conviction. _I can't get pregnant,_ I thought to myself. _They'd split up all of us, and it wouldn't be fair to Pony or Soda. _He nodded, and I tucked my head under his chin.

"It ain't your fault Two; she woulda done it either way," I said quietly. He hugged me to his chest, which heaved a little. I wrapped my arms around his broad chest.

"I ain't gonna leave you, Babe. No matter what. I promise." I nodded.

"Two?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now?" He let go and looked at me; then he pulled me back into his arms.

"Yeah, Babydoll. We can go home now."

That night I had a surprisingly good sleep, still naked in the twisted sheets with Two-Bit's arms around me. I kept telling myself that everything would be fine; couples tried for months sometimes to get pregnant, and this was just one scare. I would've slept until noon if it weren't for a knock at the door. I looked and saw that Two-Bit was fully clothed, watching TV, so I hurried to the bathroom and dressed. I could hear mumbled conversations from behind the door, and when I decided I was presentable I stepped out.

It took a moment for me to realize that the person sitting on the bed with mussed black hair and shadows in every nook of his tanned face was the same twin I'd left at home just a few short days earlier.

"Soda!" I cried out, rushing to the bed to hug him. His body was tense in my embrace. He forced a smile, and nodded to the motel door.

"Borrowed a truck from Buck'sl it's outside." He wouldn't look me in the eye, and I felt a heat rise to my cheeks.

"What'd you tell him, Two?" I asked angrily, and he looked sheepishly away.

"I just said we was in some trouble, that's all." I set my jaw and picked up my things, and went outside to sit in the truck,

It was remarkably sunny in comparison to the days before, and it felt nice on my bare skin. Soda joined me next, while Two-Bit went to pay, and we sat in silence. When we finally started to drive, I cut the silence with the radio. It took a solid hour of my off-key singing for Soda to finally crack a smile and join in.

_"My folks were always putting him down,"_ I sang, and Soda sang back up, "(_down, down.)"_

_"They said he came from the wrong side of town (said he came from the wrong side of town)_

_"They told me he was baaaaaaad," _my voice sailing across an array of wrong notes to which Two-Bit burst out laughing.

"_But I knew he was saaaaaaaad_

_"That's when I fell for the leader of the pack!" _I finished, and Two and Soda chimed in with a charismatic impression of a motorcycle's engine.

We all started laughing and things seemed good and happy and carefree for the rest of the drive home, but as we rolled into the drive outside our small house, the mood instantly changed.

"So," Two-Bit started, "what do we know so far?"

"Well, we know that they weren't in Texas," Soda stated dryly. I rolled my eyes and punched elbowed his ribs lightly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I retorted. He sighed.

"We don't know much more now that we did when you left." He reached into the glovebox and grabbed a cigarette, playing with it with trembling fingers. It slipped and fell to the cab floor. "Damn," he whispered. I ruffled his hair and kissed the side of his head.

"Come on," I said, opening the door for him.

As we opened the door, the clock on the wall in the kitchen read 2:14pm.

"Darry's working late tonight. 'S been throwing himself at it since you left."

Soda and I were sitting on his bed, after Two-Bit had gone home with my urging. I looked at my feet, feeling even more guilty than I already had, and nodded slowly.

"Dammit, Baby, why won't you just tell me what's wrong?" he yelled suddenly. I looked up in shock at his sudden outburst.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"Because I know you. Probably better than anyone, even if you don't think that's true. So what is it?" His eyes searched my face and I could see the worry and fear buried in their green depths and the shadows under his eyes told me of the nights he'd been up late with a wandering mind.

I took a deep breath, and slowly breathed it out.

"I had sex. With Two." He looked at me for a minute and then burst out laughing.

"Jeez, Baby, you think I didn't figure that out? You two looked so ashamed it was like you had red As pinned to your shirts. I mean, you were _sharing a bed_ after all." He shook his head. "I'm just glad it wasn't Dallas deflowering my si-"

"Okay, okay, Soda, that's enough." I sighed. "It isn't just that though. We…didn't have protection." The smile faded from Sodapop's lips immediately.

"You don't mean…"

"Yeah, I do mean, Sodie. But it was just last night so there's no way of knowing anything, and I think this is the last of our worries right now. We don't need to worry for nothing; this is something we can lose sleep over later." I laid down.

"I guess you're right." He plopped down beside me.

"Soda?"

"Mm?"

"You hear from Sandy?"

"No," he replied shortly. I sighed.

"Maybe it's for the best," I said softly.

And that's when the phone rang.


End file.
